Modern Setting (it was all a dream)
by highcaliberrageous
Summary: (New chapter. R&R.)Imagine the ff10 cast living real lives like us on earth. For the author who dreamt this entire ordeal up its his fantasy and their reality
1. how it happened

Mod Setting (It was all a Dream)  
  
Authors' Note: I'm 'a need sum help working on this one folks so please send your best reviews to me. For this one, sorry if the intro for the FF fan character seems a tad bit long. I'm trying to get to the main characters as fast as I can. You know how it is when you feel you need to explain things a bit more right? by the way. If the text shows up all shmushed together or something my apologies. I gotta know how to stop that from happening.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Her Earthly Counterpart  
  
Wakka called for her. She was leaned over staring at herself in the mirror as water droplets fell from her face in the bath room the cut was still there, she reached around her back touching the blood near her thong, and shivered. She didn't want to have to go back outdoors again. A tear fell from her eye. She wanted to just breakdown since the night wasn't going well enough for her. But she wiped them away, stuck her head up with confidence, and pushed up her tits under her black bra wondering if the cleavage would be enough to convince. "Lulu! What's all this? Come on. Come out."  
  
At first Seymour's voice was very demanding, and it was just what she had begun to fear. She tried not to trip on her high heels as she unlocked the door, took a deep breath, and tried to become that uncaring little sex toy that the corrupt coach of the Las Vegas Knights, and her blue haired pimp wanted.  
  
But she wanted to escape.  
  
That night after she had been beaten she actually saw herself as something more. Much more, and simply couldn't throw it all away. She had to get out. For her own sake.  
  
  
  
How it all began  
  
Once there was an author who lived with two summoner women. He had originally come from earth and was sucked through time right in the middle of what he thought was a schiztophrenic moment in a fantasy love novel that came to life. He broke through a portal in the time outside the universe, and the alternate world of Earth that he awoke to in his bed the next day seemed as though everything was normal. But in truth. All the fantasies ever known had actually come alive. Some living among human kind. Others still existed in their fantasy world. However, the gates between theirs and earth had opened. The secret lay behind the power of the original author's pen. A shiny marble, and 50 karat gold decorated, free ink, easy write, luxury item that was kept in his basement upon his return home. When it's power went off it glowed. All you had to do was open your mind. He sold it to none, listed it to no one in his will after his death. The path to fantasy was kept sacred. Whadya know? The poor fool actually kept it in the vault where he forgot he had already told somebody the combination. Do'h! Oh well give the old man a break. When you hit 80 years of age you won't be remembering where you left your false teeth either.  
  
Drake thought his grandpops was cool. Even a good author. He always sent the best birthday gifts, and even let him rummage around through his room, and see some of his prizes. The guy was really into fantasy. More than anyone person could ever think. He was a fanatic, but he had good taste, not just the middle age england legends and sci-fi shit, but something that really stretched out into civilizations that some of his readers could not even understand. He always wondered if he had left something special in that black vault behind his desk. Oh yeah. Drake knew about that thing, and was just wondering if the old guy knew that he knew.  
  
As he picked it up. He knew that he wasn't seeing anything special. Sure it had real gold, but it probably wouldn't sell for much in the shops he'd been to up in L.A., and plus that was family stuff he was prying into. Nah he'd keep it. Maybe if he tried to look at the thing a bit harder and see it for more that what it appeared to be it would be a fun.....pen. Okay yeah.. that sounded like shit but what other choice was there? He could use his imagination.  
  
It glowed.  
  
( Ahh.. this little thing is tight. This might sell for almost $100! Thanks!) He pocketed in his suit jacket and ran to see his folks for the ending of the follow up service to the funeral outside. Tuning up his ears to the monotony of spanish songs of life and death played on acousitc guitars with less than perfect singers voicing over the weeping crowd by the backyard. They'd lost the most creative guy in the family.  
  
It was the night before Valentine's day and of course he had no one. Even though he drove a nice sport utility vehicle and participated in the all the culture fads building up charisma all he ever got from ladies were simple 'Hi's'. He wasn't crazy or anything. Well of course not because if he was he'd be loose and get nookie from the hottest gals like the rest of the foolish dope pushers and users in the community.  
  
So he took to writing fiction to clear his mind Just like his late grandfather he loved fantasy. He was crazy over the final fantasy series especially FFX which was his greatest inspiration to pick up a pen and jot down his thoughts. Coming back from the hospital to visit his aunt who was his only caretaker before he began to move back with his roomate and friend Tracey. Who wasn't a love fantasy aspiring novelist, but instead a collector of rare items. Both were losers but they lived longer than the rest of their peers so they were lives still worth keeping in their opinions.  
  
Past San Fran and the Golden Gate bridge was where the lights came from. It was rumored that the great exploding light that occured up there weeks ago wasn't some phenomon or some goverment satellite weapon accidentaly dropped out of nowhere but it was a portal to fantasy beyond, and legend lovers alike always searched for the item that would be the end of the mystery.  
  
When it happened two of his drunk friends would be in the back singing along with D' and Tracey head bopping to Busta Rhymes 'Everything Remains Raw' like it was 96' instead of 2003. When he went to see his aunt, he never let those guys out of the car.  
  
  
  
" So I realize that being partially a smooth guy, and partially nerd in secret isn't doing you much good. Even though you've finished over 8 stories I still think that it sucks you're lonely and it makes me feel guilty knowing that I've got a girlfriend to go to."  
  
" Trace...really. I'm cool. It doesn't bother me."  
  
" Is that so ? Well I just wanted you to know that while we were just by some coincedence all the way up in San Fran visiting your aunt this weekend and you're about to cruise up here on the Golden Gate I considered this legend of the portal a special moment."  
  
" What? Come on." Drake had his hood pulled over his head to tune out his friend's comments.  
  
" You really should talk to a doctor about these weird obssessions with legends and rare materials you have. Look out the window. You see any portals? Go join an expedition to King Tut's tomb or something."  
  
But Tracey's hands were already in Drake's pocket." Ah HA!" He said when he pulled out the glowing pen. I've searched for years, and the writer's tool. The key. It was really frickin here for all these years. Dude! Wher'd you get it?"  
  
" It was my grandfather's and could you calm down? I'm trying to drive. Put that back while you're at it."  
  
" You notice how eager my face was? I knew for weeks ever since I saw it fall out of your pocket in class. At first I was going to steal it and take to the portal myself . Get a vacation in Fantasia or perhaps sell it at the pawn since it's pretty nice, but I saw you looking down. You deserve it more than me. You deserve this ride pal."  
  
" Trace...this is happening pretty fast, could you please talk to me normally?"  
  
" There's fantasy sexy gamebabe heaven beyond that light ain't there? Here's your Valentine's day now get in front of it. When you hit it. You'll wake up the next day like everythings normal, but everything WONT be the same."  
  
" ARE YOU CRAZY! That's in the opposite lane! Get off the wheel!!"  
  
More incoming cars in front of them putting a heavy glare against the side window as Tracey pulled into the their lane. The music blasting even louder . Drake was too panicky to put his foot on the brakes. He curled up with his seatbelt still on as they missed a Ford Expedition coming in front of them barely, and came closer towards the bright glowing portal.  
  
" Hold out the pen!!!! It'll only work for you! ....and Tell me what it's like!" Tracey yelled with a smile on his face. Cars honking crazy. State patrol right on the teenagers asses, and cars drove out of their way as they were able to see the incoming bursting sphere of light. Then Tracey and the guys were gone. Drake only turned around to see the portal as he crashed into it wanting to scream,  
  
" OHHHH FFFUUUUUUUUUUUCCCK!!!!"  
  
and from the force of it...fell asleep.  
  
  
  
A/N: That's it for the opener guys. Feels a little short to me but I dunno. I just write this stuff. So please R&R. I mean...really tell me what you think. I'd like to know. Right now I'm looking at pushing for maybe six or eight chapters till I reach a climax point if I can work out the time between this and my original novel ideas. 


	2. her endless night

Mod Setting ( It was all a dream)  
  
I'm back people. Still ready to continue. If ya'll caught on to what earthly roles the characters have, then in a review or something you could say what type of jobs seem to fit their personalities best. This is just my opinion see?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Her Longest night.  
  
It was still night time when he woke up. Raining extremely hard. After wondering why he was still in his bed clothes, T shirt and pajamas, and not in a hospital bed, immediately, the next thing he did was go look for his roomate but he was nowhere to be found. All of his belongings had dissapeared. He heard the knock at his front door and found only a note at the doorstep.  
  
You're one of the few invited to Seymour's WildClub in the Red Light District. The party begins at 10:00 and lasts till 3:00AM. Bring a friend.  
  
What he really stopped to look at was the scribbling under all the fancy text. Another message.  
  
'If you come. You'll find answers. Welcome to Fantasia.'  
  
He decided to get in the shower, prepare, throw on his new big hooded sweatshirt, baggy cargo jeans, classic adidas fat shoelaced sneakers, and baseball cap backwards as usual, grab two bottles of champagne he'd been saving for wild occasions to use on girls like a super soaker and hustle over to his car. He remembered those club nights, and how they always ended. He couldn't get with a single girl, and it was getting to be rather annoying. Maybe in his own fantasia, things would be a little different.  
  
He looked kind of silly in public his eagerness showing in his attitude as he got into the car smiling like a kid on Christmas, but he wasn't worried about what all the attitude-driven hot girls who walked the streets would think. They'd probably still be interested in him. That was what he thought but it wasn't exactly what Fantasia meant.  
  
The other thing that was funny, was that even though the streets looked the same as he was coming out of California and taking the long road over to God knew Where through Nevada is that even though everything still looked the same his eyes witnessed it all in a different fashion.  
  
Backstage she thought that she'd get pale and sick from all the makeup that they put on her face. Perhaps she'd been doing this for years. Inside her mind still existed dreams of Spira. she remembered herself as a being greater than what she had become. It was because of that that she could not stop staring at herself in the mirror just hoping that if she looked long enough that she would discover this true powerful godess or guardian that she was inside.  
  
She felt as though it didn't work, and it had her wanting to cry a little, but no. Tears couldn't be accepted anywhere. She couldn't even accept such weak emotions coming from her because it wasn't the type of girl she was made to be in this world, but what kind of a human could take the torture forever? Years would go by. Would she still live under this lifestyle for all her years? When could all the slave work be over? When could she stop putting on a face for guys? When could she only be a servant to only herself, and get rid of the shit in her mouth?  
  
Never perhaps, and daydreaming was a pain too, because it only made her want to escape even more. She'd tried thousands of times. The reason she could say 'thousands' was that all the beatings, and shovings came down to a point that she couldn't remember when the last time was that she actually had any peace. Eons ago perhaps.  
  
Everytime that she heard a knock at the door she got nervous. Afraid that her pimp would be standing in the door way sneering, always thinking of something to say to either make her feel like that little princess she didn't want to be, or something to down size her, and make her feel even more helpless and inferior than she already was. Even though the makeup made her feel a little slow in the head it no doubt made her look wonderful. Sure her skin was pale white but the hot red lipstick made her smile look cute and devilish. her small eyebrows and lashes all done up n' everything. The outfit looked something like a black kimono, but there were big slits on all the sides that just showed off her lovely legs. The bow around her waist was rather tight thought. She just hoped that she would be able to breathe well, that she didn't all of a sudden just die out in that room when everyone was waiting for her. In fact, it looked as though this was her finest hour, and she looked her best. Her breasts hidden halfway under the outfit but still a pair of eyecatchers. She looked at her sharp nails and put her hand up to the mirror as though it were a cat's claw ready to strike.  
  
Even if it was a brief moment of humor, it still made her want to laugh. She'd take anything over being melancholy, or needing pills to get through one night. Maybe if she kept it up she wouldn't need any kind of medicine because Seymour hated to see her like that. It at first, made him dissapointed, then angry, and then right to the beatings. At first it was a few play slaps, but then he'd seriously bruise her, and his knife was something she never wanted to come in contact with again. There were a few times when he really decked her just for making some off hand comment, and he blew his stack as though she'd said the worst thing possible. She obviously couldn't fight him. The only weapon that she had was to keep him happy, and this time she would make him so proud that perhaps he wouldn't even touch her. He didn't knock just simply burst through , and was leaning against the side of the doorway. Watching her with stone cold eyes, his mouth still twisted in a smile but she didn't know what that meant any more. He was probably still mad about her 'not obeying the master' the other night, but she didn't really know if that was enough to tick him off to the breaking point.  
  
" You've willingly disobeyed me again Lulu."  
  
(Shit. Please not now.) She thought.  
  
" It's okay though. I forgive you. Listen, if you ever happen to have any qualms about the way I treat you, I want you to come out and tell me."  
  
He came over, and kneeled by her chair holding his head on his arm and hand that rested on the table. It made the jitters burn through her body to actually see him getting closer to her when their relationship had been so stiff these past days.  
  
" You see-" His index finger traced up the side of her face and directed it to face him.  
  
" I can give you worlds more than what you have. You always wanted to be a queen someday. You can become one." His hands grasped hers in a loving way. She didn't show it but inside she was melting.  
  
" If you do this well for me tonight. Pleasure will be unlimited to you . I promise. At night before you go to sleep. We can have it slow this time. Just the way you like. How about that?"  
  
Her voice was light, and dream-like but soft. The very thing that pleasured Seymour even more.  
  
" Yes. I'll do it."  
  
She even tried to smile for him but it would be a long time before she could do that for him again.  
  
  
  
He came up to the bouncer all confident. Barely even noticing him as he walked up to the gate. No need to search him. He had nothing bad on him, but as he kept on walking with his eyes almost closed he then noticed himself crashing into something big.  
  
" You think you deserve to be let through little man?" The bouncer gave him a wierd pair of eyes.  
  
"....?" Drake had no response  
  
" Of course you do man! I'm just fucking around. Go on. It's all yours Hudson."  
  
" W-wait! H-how'd you know my name?"  
  
For that, the bouncer had no answer. He let him pass.  
  
He was getting his groove on as soon as he came into the sex club rave. It seemed like every girl was taken, but no need to worry. There had to be someone who was alone. Under the green lights it made everyone look just as vibrant and happy as they supposedly were. Freak dancing with no authority to get in the way. There were a bunch of girls over on one side of the room. As he swayed his way over to where they were grinding, a cool finger pointing to them implying the question 'may I?' got him an invitation to jam right in between all their bodies. You couldn't breathe too well in there, but who cared? It was a night full of fun. No need to worry about his car being jacked while he was here or something random or stupid. If he had even just a little bit of control over his destiny then maybe it was all right.  
  
The song changed up from Madonna's 'beautiful stranger' into DMX's 'we right here'. It was the first time that he noticed that he was really in a present time that wasn't normal.  
  
The crowd backed up in a circle, and two guy who were dancing in the middle of the floor in a one on one face off looked so familiar. One of them had a lion chain around his neck. Brown hair, scar against the side of his face. His clothes were all adidas gear and t-hirt but they were in his favorite two colors. Black and white.  
  
The other guy was like his opposite twin but his hair was red, and his gear was in blue, he was hard to recognize at first but then it came to his head instantly.  
  
( Summoner Issaru, and Squall Leonhart? This little pen did all this? Oh come on!)  
  
But when he came out in the middle of the floor to challenge them both, the simple truth came before his eyes. It was them in the flesh, and no other. He was actually alive in his own dream.  
  
The guys tore up the floor showing off their six-steps, and robotic flowing movements, some girls were swooning while everyone else gave their encouragement with whoops and cheers. Issaru actually executing the 'worm'. It was rather odd, but when he came back with a 360 degree helicopter move. His legs around in the air the 'oohs' and 'aaahs' returned to him. It was confirmed. He never did have THIS much fun.  
  
The crowd all moved off the floor as a parade of all the other dancing show girls, and pros cane out. some of them stripping, sliding around on bars or in cages high above.  
  
The front tables were the spots where all the rich figures were at. From up above Tidus, one of the most promising basketball players in the country looked down at all the festivities below, as the club owner came out after getting one hell of an introduction. He welcomed everyone, and told them the show would begin in a short while.  
  
Tidus brushed off the front of his suit and took out a cigar, signaling for Wakka to give him a light.  
  
  
  
" I'm sorry if your team needs better players big guy but the Lakers still want me. Right now I just want to relax with al the luxuries I've got now. It's still going to be 'move over Kobe Bryant, and Shaq' because I've ten times their performance and energy."  
  
  
  
" Jordan probably thinks you're on steroids because of your power ya. All of the old schoolers say that you're not a baller you're just a fake superman."  
  
" Hmph." He let the smoke trace out of his mouth " That's how it is when you start winning championships. Everyone's on your back wondering where you bought your skills from. This is natural and all these guys all bullshitting me. Maybe the big leagues are all screwed up you know. I just wish I could go home to Yuna and forget about it sometimes."  
  
  
  
" With your dad as coach it's hard ya? Well you just remember that if you sign with me I'll double your salary, and benefits brudda. Contract for six years, and you can go places. You don't need to play with all the popular guys. They'll only get jealous. You are a one man team already, plus your father is pretty rough on people."  
  
  
  
" Yeah, but you know what? Let's forget about it and enjoy the show. They say Miss Lulu's the hottest girl in town these days."  
  
  
  
" You ain't lyin." Wakka smiled. His face looked kind of eerie under the table lights as it cast a ghostly shadow over his face.  
  
" You mean...you hit that?!"  
  
  
  
" Of course I did! She loves me. Heh heh. As a matter of fact I'm thinking about going back to her room for a second round tonight ya."  
  
  
  
" (snicker) Save some for me." Tidus chuckled as he looked at Wakka one more time before turning his head to see the performance  
  
  
  
All the guys hollered for her, and Drake was just wondering what all the commotion was all about. He turned to Issaru.  
  
  
  
" What's all the commotion?"  
  
  
  
" You'll see. Every night they can, men come from all over to see this chick. She is...whooooo!  
  
  
  
"She's the best girl that Seymour's got in this place." Squall admitted. " There's just something about her moves and everything that looks like she knows you when she comes up on you or something. All intimate but damn sexy. She's got this thing other than simple attraction that makes you want her instantly, but then she walks away, and some guys are only lucky if they get a touch. Only the rich fellas up here get to be with her. Besides that, her body is just.....'mmm mmm' good."  
  
  
  
Well as long as it showed interest he decided to watch and see just exactly what these people were talking about.  
  
  
  
He heard Brandy's 'full moon' playing, but it sure as a mofo- wasn't her on stage. Lulu's voice did sound somewhat similar when she sang it out. The lights getting all blue and making her look all cool and dark, showered by lights, other dancers in full costume complimenting her with all of their moves as she came up center stage her face appearing slowly through the steel fan she held. You could hear guys drooling behind you. Seeing this just amazed him. He felt a chill down his spine but it was a good chill. Other people would simply imagine what it would be like to get with her. All the big guys were anticipating a moment with her.  
  
But his imagination in this world could be brought to life. Maybe he could at least get her to notice him. He saw that the club owner was sitting over by some fancy schmany b- ball figures who were supposed to the people she was going to come up to. all like it was some big suprise. Interesting, but they didn't know the power that an author had.  
  
His hand casually reached for the pen. He flipped, and twirled it around in his hands as he chilled by the wall. Thinking he had all the time in the world to change the story. The visor of his LA dodgers cap over his face like he was trying to 'profile' or look intriguing as he tossed it up and the pen glowed green as it fell back in his hands.  
  
BAM! The stage light made its way over and focused on him. The guys were whooping louder as she came down from the stage making her way towards men in their seats who some might have given a glance, others she came up on them and turned away as though they were second choice. Then he could see her coming over to where he was. What a suprise.  
  
(I am NOT selling this pen. EVER!) he thought. On the outside he was still playing it cool. Her hands were soft against his face, but cold not warm. Warm meant she was used. Well of course she was used, but even for a moment she felt fresh to him, and having that posterior rub somewhat up against him as she got up as well as her hands almost made is heart skip a beat, but he didn't show too much of his excitement. He simply raised his eyebrows, and smiled. It was the only sign of his interest that he was giving away. The others cheered him on. Squall covered his face in his hands and Issaru yelled  
  
"Go get her boy!"  
  
Seymour watched it all from his seat. Thoughts running throug his head so fast that he couldn't put it all together. The only thing he was wondering was..why she wasn't at the table with him and Coach Wakka. He began to wonder the same thing. They didn't see Tidus around so they thought that maybe it was him or some other local rich who was in the hooded shirt, and was being led away with her for a dance.  
  
As she twirled around under his guiding arm and wrapped into him, he felt her body for another brief moment. It was enough to shoot his brain through the roof but he played along with this game as best as he could as she left him it was like she was still reaching out to him. He tipped up his hat giving a cool teethy smile, letting her know that whatever she did she got him, and at the same time hoping that perhaps she still saw him as her own object of interest before the show was over. As she was led away when the show ended and the lights became normal again. Everyone clapped. Nervous that the club owner would start wondering who this little street kid was that got his hands on his main girl he slid down his visor and continued playing incognito. There was something in his pocket. His hand digging in to fish it out. A hotel key, a little note tab attached to it.  
  
" Suite 45. Come up and we can finish what we started."  
  
She must've slid it in his pocket when she got all close on him. Smooth. Real smooth. He chuckled and mozied his way on out of the club. Giving quick glances around hoping that none of the owners or big bosses were looking for him since he kind of made a name for himself.  
  
Jogging across the street he stopped on the other end of the sidewalk finally getting a good look at old Las Vegas. He would have never gotten the chance to come here between work, and his cheap vacations in his normal life. Moving past pedestrians he kept on reading the invitations. The recptionists at the front desk obviously didn't recognize him so there was no 'Welcome Mr. Hudson' like the bouncer. They said there was no reservation under his name but he caught on quickly, and held out the glowing pen.  
  
" Oh you must be here for Miss Lulu." She's right up in Suite 45.  
  
Thinking about her on the elevator ride up, he wondered how long this dream was going to last. He remembered he'd lost his virginity on prom night, and it was the last time that he'd ever touched a girl since. He asked himself time, and time again wheter or not this was real, but when he touched the walls, and tables they sure felt real. Lulu felt so surreal that he didn't know whether his imagination had become reality or not. He was still nervous coming up to her room but held it in. The door in front of him he hoped that none of this was a mistake, and knocked lightly tapping a little beat to show he had style then leaned casually by the wall waiting for a response.  
  
The door opened slowly and there that little vixen dressed in that lovely outfit was. She stared into his eyes for the longest time. Earlier he was just a shadow. She wanted to know just who lived behind that shadow. His face looked like that of a friendly college kid. Smiley, but his eyes an innocent light brown. He was holding up two bottles of champagne. His eyebrows raising up and down quickly implying the words 'wanna have fun?' She chuckled  
  
" You overdid it a little, but thanks."  
  
" It's not my night. It's yours." he said as he walked in and set them on the table.  
  
" Really?" she asked. Her eyes lighting up " Does that mean I get to do whatever I want?"  
  
"(snicker) (groan) You mean beat up the ass, sucking and all that stuff? When's the last time you ever did something real?"  
  
" Last night. The night before, and the night before." She thought dreamily  
  
" I mean with passion.....kinda like the chills coming down my spine that I'm feeling right now just looking at you." He'd already tossed off the cap, hood ,and under T shirt. Wondering what she was going to say about his upper body.  
  
" You have an interesting form." Her hands grazed around him. It gave him even more of a chill. She touched him again, and he wondered just what sort of prize did he earn to get this. Nothing so wonderful came for free.  
  
" Ahh phoeey." Drake shook his head " I only have the trim. Not much build. I don't know what makes you gals go so crazy over it either." He moved his hands over just starting to let down the sleeves on her shoulders, and good lord, those two breats were big, but he moved her sleeves back on and moved back on the bed.  
  
" Getting cold feet already boy? You came up here."  
  
" No. I was wondering if you could dance it off." He challenged with a grin finding a remote control by a table, he switched through songs on the stereo till he found the perfect one.  
  
from the sleeves down to the bow and the dress, and she really knew how to do it. It was only when the bra came off that his head accidentally hit the wall and he let out a weak squealing breath. An instant reaction. The only thing that was left on was her thong.  
  
" What do you think now?" she asked  
  
" Come here now...please?" His voice was all shaken up, but when she smiled it forced him to think about how stiff he was and come out and just smile again. They put their hands on each other, and began to live a night that felt extreme for the both of them. One that Lulu was actually satisfied would go on through the night till morning.  
  
Seymour looked around frantically for him. But they had already said Sir Tidus had left the area, thought the show was wonderful, and would maybe come back next week, and he had dibs on Lulu. Then who was the wiseguy that was in her room? If no one else it should have been him. He stormed out. Looking around in the streets. He was so drunk he couldn't even remember the hotel she was at. One thing was for sure. When he found her it was going to a living hell.  
  
The next morning.  
  
He'd gotten on his cap turning it backwards and posing in an old school fashion to see if one night hadn't left him totally raggedy looking.  
  
  
  
" Time for you to go huh?" She asked. Seeing her wake up startled him.  
  
" Yep. I've seen enough of Vegas. Gotta get a head start if I'm gonna keep traveling the midwest. It was real nice meeting you though." He took up her hand and kissed it. Something was wrong though. He could see it in her eyes.  
  
" Something tells me that last night was a rare occasion for you huh?"  
  
" Well...yeah."  
  
This was a totally unprofessional move but for some reason she felt that he was so honest to her, and she had been under Seymour's cage for so long.  
  
" Nobody ever touched me with such care the way you did. I almost.....wished it wasn't over."  
  
" I know. Time flies doesn't it?" He agreed " I guess you'd rather not go back 'home' either. Wanting to stay trapped in a fantasy are you?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
He brought his hand to her face. She let it rest there.  
  
" Life never treats people fair. You know it seems like everything's against you you know? Especially time itself. You're eyes, they're watering." he observed " almost as though you'll miss me or something."  
  
" No its..." she couldn't tell him about the trap she'd been living in.  
  
I though you'd be a bit more confident since you have the power to melt a man. I know you've done it a lot but when a person has a power they forget about in a while. When I first saw you, you were wonderful up on that stage. People say you're the greatest in town."  
  
" Yeah but I wonder how long I'll be able to stay like that."  
  
" Do you know what it means to be great? Consider that. Dare me to say it but you're better than the people who think that they own you. Yes you are.You're a person, and coming up here last night I thought you were going to impose on me, get me all nervous with the 'what do you wanna do?' and 'better make it quick before time runs out' but no you're honest. You talk to people, and you don't live a lie, and that is very rare in this world. You're a queen form what I see."  
  
" Thanks." she rewarded him with something she thought she'd never give to an outsider. This character had read into her thoughts, just by looking into her eyes. She was breaking away from her job, and she knew it but didn't care. Seymour would never promise even one fifth of the kindness that this man had shown to her and she was falling already into his arms foolishly, because she wanted, and had not been able to want in a long time.  
  
That day as she checked out and walked back home she came out feeling twice as better as she did the other night  
  
  
  
AUTHORS NOTE  
  
Kay. M' done for now.For the next chapter it's basically going to be a full view of each character, and the stress that comes over their lives. For Tidus in the next chapter. He's a B-ball player, but if it's one thing I notice that's common in the world, you see a lot of these players in court for something like marijuana and gun possession charges. How's that for authenticity?...and I'm not sure how I'm going to get Drake involved in this next chapter, but I guess it'll be a twist of fate that he meets Tidus and the others. Please tell me what you think about this one. I'm nowhere near selfish but outside opinons kill the writers block......and I HATE writer's block. 


	3. b-ball court or court trial (part I)

Mod setting  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: B Ball Court or Court trial (part I)  
  
It was barely past midnight and Tidus was speeding a little bit. His eyes weren't blurry since he knew that a few drinks would make it hard to go home.  
  
He turned it up on his Lamborghini Murcielago just a little to get past the light while it was still yellow. The sounds of Hoobastank in his booming system he found himself inclined to sing along.  
  
The truth was that he owed it to Yuna to stay clean. She never saw his corrupt side, why did she have to? Sure they bitched at each other these days, but he had made a stop at the florist. That whole night he was smiling to himself. Memories of why he loved her filling up in his mind and making him smile even more. Maybe roses would kill the tension.  
  
She was a real chip off the old block. Her father, a computer technology multimillionaire was hoping she'd get into the family business, but her real interest was fashion and design. She was always happy and calm, but she looked so reserved and truthfully, he'd rarely ever seen her give a real smile, a cute teethy one . Her only one was a kodak moment that he'd keep in his wallets for ages, and never let go of. Plus he owed a promise to Braska to make sure his lovely daughter was never hurt. So he had to stay true to her.  
  
Ironically, it didn't take him being drunk, only not paying attention for him to realize what he had done.  
  
As soon as he'd run the red light, the cop was already around the corner waiting. It was an unmarked car. The basketball star would be even more suprised finding out who else was in that cop car, or the events in turn that would make his life a living hell.  
  
Auron worked for the DEA about a decade, and already he was feeling like a veteran. These young beat cops in uniform like the man who drove him, were all nervous about making big hits since Auron's partner couldn't make it with his leg, and this was his only chance. Auron told him the whole time that all he had to to do was just keep a good tail on the sports car in front of him, that he would do the rest.  
  
It was sort of a lie about him doing everything because he still needed backup for making the arrest. What a coincedence that the Lamborghini was the exact same color of the model that the famous athlete Sir 'airmax' Tidus had owned. He told the other cop to slow down quickly  
  
" When I make a move you back me up." His voice was almost a whisper  
  
The other cop looked at Auron. he was pretty unsure of himself. Was it that much serious? If the other driver had a reason to stop, then maybe him and his boys had a nasty suprise waiting as soon as they approached the car. He was just being paranoid about an incident that happened last week. Where a cop on the force was killed simply trying to give a ticket on the highway. Since he was a friend of a friend, it really hit him in the heart, and he thought about it for weeks hoping this wouldn't be the same case.  
  
" Officer Brady?" Auron tapped his shoulder as he chambered a bullet into his pistol..  
  
" I know you're worried about last time. Listen...you've gotta straighten up though. Were making history tonight you know that?" Auron lowered his shades so that the cop could see his eyes, and know he was serious.  
  
" Y..yes."  
  
" Well okay then....be sharp man." He patted the cop's shoulder. " look at these rich bums, it's disgusting. All these little boys, and girls even the old timers that hang around this area....they cant grow up. They keep on doing the same foolish stuff, and they think we don't know. We may not catch them right away, but we know right?"  
  
" S-sure Auron."  
  
" Breathe buddy. Inhale." He directed as Brady relaxed himself "Exhale. You can't worry about this shit kid. You just have to move. It's either wrong or it's right, but we'll do this right okay?"  
  
They drove on for a bit longer then suddenly sped up turning on the siren and pulled in front the sports car catching the driver by suprise as they stopped, coming out of the car and drawing their berettas in the next few seconds.  
  
" Put your palms against the glass! Do it now!" Auron yelled. His partner was a bit anxious.  
  
" Well well well. If it isn't the 'air max' himself. Where are the drugs Mr. Superstar?" Auron put the pistol right by his head.  
  
He was shaking with the fear the whole time. He didn't know what to think. He never touched illegal stuff in his life. Maybe coming to Seymour's joint was a bad idea after all. Coach Wakka sure made some horrible friends.  
  
" I don't know what you're talking about. Listen you want to see my license?..I guess I must have run that light...I'm sorry I'll pay-"  
  
" Oh you'll pay alright. You'll be paying behind bars when I find what's in that backseat now get out here!" Auron pulled him out  
  
" Hands up sir! Nothing funny!" Officer Brady warned  
  
What he saw just blew his mind when they searched the car, he had just cleaned it out entirely before he drove out to meet the guys, and now two objects that weren't in his car before were there.  
  
A nine millimeter beretta, and a bunch of 'dust' bags.  
  
Brady roughed Tidus up against the side of the car as Auron fitted on a glove and took the evidence out of the car safing the other pistol before he read the star his rights.  
  
" You have the right to remain silent. anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."  
  
The words rang through his head. words that his ex teammates back on the eastern conference had heard more than once, but he thought he'd never see a day or night like this.  
  
" You have the right to an attorney. If you do not have one, an attorney will be provided free of cost."  
  
(Oh shit. No no no no no. Oh please no. What about Yuna?)  
  
Brady inspected the flowers like a dog. Tidus was hoping he wouldn't dare destroy his presen to Yuna. There was nothing hidden in them but he crushed the boquet thinking it was bad anyways. Tidus turned his head around and leaned against the car. He was just at the wrong place, and didn't do anything. What the hell was going on?  
  
What would Yuna think? That the true monster within was revealed? That he really was some corrupt clown just when he decided he was going to change? That Braska didn't have to trust this boy at all? He didn't stop to wonder what his old dad would think. He'd probably come to jail to just laugh at his boy.  
  
" Don't think we didn't see that little transaction in the parking lot. We were watching you the whole night when you left the tables inside the club." Brady continued picking on Tidus now that the jitters were gone.  
  
" My cell phone was on low battery, I went to a payphone then waited for the valet to bring my car around." He tried to explain. He was begging for freedom with his eyes. This made no sense  
  
" Who were you talking to?" Auron demamded of him quickly  
  
" My girlfriend. Why? What's going on?" He said without the least bit of hesitation in his body.  
  
His hot wheels were taken away just like that, and he sat there in the backseat wondering if he could ever find a way out of this predicament.  
  
Braska came up and sat by his daughter in the living room while she was there in her night clothes reading her favorite novel under the light of the small lamp. He thought maybe since Tidus's parents knew and were going to help him deal with his situation that he didn't have to tell her, but it would be on the news faster than you could say 'Good God' He might as well.  
  
" I'm still wondering Yuna...."  
  
" Yes father. I think I still made the right choice." she answered without looking up from the book.  
  
" Ah. You have faith in him and I find it rather suprising. I just got a call. Looks like he didn't make it back from the club alright."  
  
That made her set down the book instantly.  
  
" What happened?" she demanded  
  
" This isn't going to be easy to tell you." He took a deep breath and tried to figure out the best way to bring it out.  
  
The next morning.  
  
Yuna was driving with anger corsing through her blood as she made a left in the next intersection which was not a good emotion to show when traffic was so busy, and uncaring in the morning. She wanted to beat the stuffing out of him since she felt it was the thousandth broken promise, but then she couldn't kill him because she knew deep inside that he was a much more careful person than some of the teammates he made friends with and definetely MUCH better than her past boyfriends, and what were the chances he was on illegal drugs? If he was ever on that 'dust' he would have never gotten past the slight approval of her father, because the man knew every corrupt kid on the block, and could smell one miles away. He had the eyes of an eagle.  
  
Another thing that hapened whenever he went out, he used every opportunity he had to call her even if it was just to talk about something silly only because it was with her. He needed and wanted her. None of the others in the past had even bothered, and it was the only reason why he argued with her. Because he didn't like being suspected, and poked at when he knew he wasn't doing anything wrong.  
  
(Then his response to this would determine it all) she thought as she pulled up in front of the police station.  
  
She paid the bail, and waited for him on the bench, running up to hug him when she saw him. Tears streaming from her eyes. He stroked her hair as he accepted her and kept her close. His eyes looking up to the ceiling not knowing what he was going to do.  
  
As soon as they got in the car. Surrounded by silence, and a little further away from the public eye she let it all out. Carefully at first, but then she burst.  
  
" Did you meet anyone special last night?"  
  
" Nope. Just came to hear Wakka's deal. All I wanted to know how much he was paying." he admitted with nothing to hide  
  
" Why couldn't you hold it somewhere else? If this is all a big mistake...then why were you over there?" The tears were coming again  
  
" I tried to reschedule it with him a thousand times, but he said this was my only chance since he had pressing business right after the meeting. You know him honey..he's a hardcase."  
  
" But why Tidus?" She wanted to know more. Something he wasn't prepared to answer right away, but had to think about  
  
" How come you're so quick to leave these days, and won't spend time with me?"  
  
That one was easy.  
  
" Is that what this is about? Yuna I'm out taking care of business now so I can make room for OUR vacation. So we can stop worrying about the world for awhile. There can't be a few weekends between schedule and something messes up when we can have days, and days. I had to consider the trade, a whole bunch of things. I think about you in those hotel suites on away games, making foul shots, even when I'm driving around town, and those annoying pros come up to my window, and we've never had the time to ourselves that we really wanted."  
  
" What about the drugs?" she wanted to believe him but couldn't give up her own personal interrogation  
  
" Planted." He said bluntly " There's no other explanation. I've never touched much less seen a real gun in my life. I'm just never coming back to that area anymore."  
  
" Well. It looks like our vacation's ruined now." She pulled over on the side of the highway. As the car came to a stop she started crying again. She buried her face in her hand but Tidus lifted up her head. Stared into her blue and green eyes. saying without the slightest bit of hesitation.  
  
" I know I've done stuff that may look as though I'm not responsible but I am Yuna. I am dedicated to you. Your father he's a good man, and very wise, but I think that in my case that he could open up his trust level to me a little bit more because I have, and will always continue to show that I love you. I just do, so you don't have to look at me through his eyes all the time. See for yourself, and after this case is over, and the DEA realizes that they picked up the wrong guy then we will finally be able to relax. You and I. Nothing to get in the way, not even a simple ring on the cell phone okay?"  
  
She remembered those moments. How they would happen in the middle of a kiss, but Tidus wouldn't talk much. He'd get easily ticked when people did that and say.  
  
" Talk later. I'm cutting you off."  
  
Unless of course it was important. Thinking about it made her smile a little bit. You just couldn't stop feeling such pain, and instantly smile but with her it was just natural. She always tried to keep happy, but with the mess she got into with other guys it was hard though. It was easy to tell how life had changed her.  
  
" Can I still drive your wheels?" He asked just to see how mad she was at him  
  
" No."  
  
" Hey you still have that habit of leaning on the pedal girl."  
  
" So do you."  
  
" I'm telling you...as a friend. That shit shakes me up. See I got over it. You peeled all over the road like it was a scene out of 'The French Connection' or Cate Blanchett in 'Bandits' or something."  
  
" Well...this one time." She agreed. Allowing herself to breathe. Tidus pulled her over to him and hugged her again. Kissing her on the forehead and rubbing her back.  
  
The media was already waiting at the gates of his house but his personal guards were out and driving the crowd away. They weren't taking any crap.  
  
" Wait a second sir. Could there possibly be anything you know about this incident."  
  
" Dude I'm just a bodyguard! Lay off would ya? I said get those cameras out of here!"  
  
They guided the car on its way inside the mansion.  
  
  
  
When he found out that he was passing Tidus's mansion he thought it would be nice to stop and get a picture on that nice sunny day even if the damn news reporters were in the way, and made it look bad. Actually they made it look horrible, those persistent little mosquitoes. He hustled over the side, and decided to catch a profile view around the corner. It wasn't as much of a full catch but at least he didn't have to include those hungry little rodents with mic's, cameras, and memo pads.  
  
" Excuse me sir what are you doing here?"  
  
" I don't believe there was any law or regulation instated against tourists taking pictures of this young man's home now was there?" He didn't look up from the camera. " See? Whole bunch of other passersby getting their little shots over to the left of yall monkeys."  
  
It wasn't the reporter. It was a guard. Drake changed his atitude when he saw him.  
  
" Oh shit. I'm sorry man I thought you were one of them telling me to get off their site since they covering the gates. I'll be on my way."  
  
Barthello kept giving him a stern look  
  
" What's that all about? Come on....listen guy. I'm no spy all right? I'm going now." He got in his car.  
  
" You hear about what happened recently?"  
  
" Yeah. I watch the news, I tune up my radio why?" Drake asked  
  
" That's why were taking added precautions."  
  
" Oh I see. The thing in Vegas right? Sy's Wild Club in the Red Light? I was just there the other night in fact."  
  
" Bullshit." Barthello chuckled with his arms crossed like he wsn't going to surrender anything to this stranger. Even a little bit of understanding.  
  
" What do you know about it?" Barthello challenged waiting for a blank response, but Drake was cool the whole time.  
  
" Owners' this guy with some funky blue hair. Kinda tall, but looks like he's starting a weight gain. A suave type of mutha- you know what I mean? He's got a lot of girls up in there. Even more than I've seen in the spots around lower and mid California. Lemme tell you I'm a rave kid so I've seen the best from West. Occasionally he's got famous stars who drop in his joint, and they say the main girl Lulu....ah yes (thinks dreamily) Luuuluuu..."  
  
" Kid wake up." Barthello's groan went into another chuckle  
  
" Oh sorry. But yeah. They don't lie when they say she's the hottest little fox around there. She is DEF."he squeaked out the last word.  
  
" What type of music do they play up there?"  
  
Barthello was starting to believe him but he had to push even further, and see just how much he knew. (wonder if anybody sees what this is foreshadowing)  
  
" Nothing that's extremely pop. They play stuff around the 90's through the current 2000's. Strictly electronica, danceable r&b, danceable rock, and hard hip hop. I know because it was more than often that some of my favorites got played."  
  
" Hmm. So you were actually there last night?" That one was hard to believe.  
  
" Yeah around one o' clock they had Brandy's 'Full Moon' playing."  
  
" He heard it fron the video tape. This little guy wasn't lying."  
  
Drake wanted to change the subject  
  
" From what I heard about the club being dangerous. That aint true. It's what goes on in the streets that's shitty. It always looks like something's wrong. As soon as I stepped out later I noticed these green faced guys covered in black gear running out of the parking lot like the devil was after them or something."  
  
" No shit?"  
  
It wasn't what he was telling him. Barthello wouldn't give a damn but there was just some strange aura or feeling over his head that said 'trust this guy.'  
  
" When you saw those people come from out of the lot, did you see Sir Tidus anytime previously?"  
  
" Yeah. Just a few seconds ago. He was going up in the balcony spots or something talking to some people while some guys downstairs were looking around for him. I stepped out, walked down the street and saw those idiots come bursting out."  
  
His eyes widened. It would make sense. He just had to be a real witness, but the guy had already got Barthello's understanding.  
  
The mercedes pulled up behind his Grand Cherokee. Drake saw the guard waving them over.  
  
" What's the big deal?" Tidus asked getting out of the car.  
  
" Sir. I think we've found the witness were looking for."  
  
Back in Vegas  
  
" You stupid bitch!" He yelled. Throwing furniture around. Smashing pictures, and throwing the lamp into the wall. The blinds were closed so no one could see. " You really think you can do this stuff to me, and I'll just not care."  
  
" I'm s-ssorry." Lulu stammered.  
  
She was cowered in the corner. Tears flooding from her eyes. Fear overtaking her body. She knew right then that it would be over.  
  
Seymour grabbed the snub nosed .38 revolver from out of his suit jacket and pointed it at her. His face was twisted into anger that seemed primal. It was like he didn't care if the cutest girl around suddenly met her fate because he couldn't get his hands on her. He threw her on the bed. She screamed and drove her high heels right up his balls. The gun fell to the floor and went off. the bullet richocheting right out the door. He treid to recover. yanking off the shoes and jumped back on top of her. One hand holding his weakspot. He groaned like a beat- up animal and held both her hands down with the other . Pinning her down with the rest of his bulk before his other hand could reach out.  
  
He ripped off her small dress, and bra, and rolled her around so that she could see his face.  
  
" Give me a reason you traitor. Just do it. You obviously can't see that all the other guys only want to screw you, and that I love you. I care and still!-"  
  
he slapped her each time as he said a word  
  
" WONT!"  
  
she couldn't bear it.  
  
" LISTEN! I could've left you in the gutter, but I took you in because I thought you were someone, but no I'm not going to cut your head off or just give you the satisfaction of something quick. I'll bang the sense into you woman."  
  
" Seymour! No-" she tried to say but he covered her mouth, and all he heard was her muffled voice under his hand.  
  
With the door shut.  
  
  
  
  
  
When will the madness end? Who wants to hear something satisfying for a change? Anybody who does line up for the next chapter, and we'll finish this little ordeal before the rest of the story. For Tidus, Yuna, and Lulu. But it's hard. Drake can't be in two places at once, and then the court proceedings'll take forever won't they? Don't worry your litle heads though. Jus gimme some feedback and I'll improve on this. (We'll I'll still write the friggin thing but like the voting commercials say.'your voices can make a difference' sounds corny huh? plus if you have any job or occupational suggestions for other FF characters. review, and send em in. (hint: I can't change the ones I've already put in.) anyways. Thanks even if you read this fic. I appreciate that. Keep talking to me people. 


	4. b-ball court or court trial (part II)

Author's Note: Thanks for whatever reviews you've given. I just need..more. I'm still cool with the Rikku/shop idea. I'll figure that in somehow. For the poeple who've been waiting for Rikku, or Kimahri I'll be getting to them at the end of the chapter to start their intros, and Auron'll be at a drug bust in the chapter after that. Actually he'll be at court later on just to look mean and intimidate Tidus. FOR NOW though (clears throat) get a look at Tidus's home life and their plan to get through the court case, and oh.. that's right. Lulu's in some deep shit right? Okay. Now where was I? (fumbles around looking for glasses in the dark) here we go.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Part Two  
  
A sunny day out in the backyard where the rest of the rich neighbors and relatives drunk, ate, and and conversed. Jecht told his butler that he would handle the grill part of the barbecue, and that he should make sure everyone was served. Next to his favorite out door tools was a little TV. He switched the channels to get a good look at the rockstar Rikku who was playing live. Her and her Al Bhed metalcore band. God she was looking hot in that silver outfit.  
  
" Excuse me. Honey, what are you watching?" His wife came up.  
  
" Err nothing." He said gruffly and switched to the news.  
  
He knew what she came to discuss. It was about him being there for his son in his troubling times, but he didn't give a damn. For all he cared the little squirt could be found guilty.  
  
" I wonder exactly what our boy got himself into.I've been trying to run a team and this shit's a burden."  
  
" Go easy on him. He's his own man now. He said he was responsible enough to stay away from drugs, and he's done it for years."  
  
" Oh bullshit Fakami! He's cracks and he knows it. Now it's PCP! Little genius knew how to hide stuff from me ever since grade school. He wants to fool around with Wakka in Vegas then let him because I don't give a rat's ass anymore. I've got more than enough good players to mop the floor with that little flea anyday of the week."  
  
" Honey. You really should take a few breathers before you talk to him. You know our son may have hung around the irresponsible types in the past, but he was never meant to be or ever became one. Remember when he was on you all the time about drinking because he wanted to see your smart side on the court?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" He hasn't changed any. Or at least I think so."  
  
Drake stared into the wine glass before Yuna reached across the table to tap his forehead.  
  
" Oh I'm sorry. I was falling asleep. Where was I? Yeah so I saw you upstairs signing..."  
  
" Issaru's autograph." Tidus corrected him and nodded his head  
  
" Yeah Issaru's autograph. As soon as I stepped out the door the two came running."  
  
" I'd feel better if this was on video tape but it's better knowing the truth." Yuna grapsed Tidus's hand even tighter  
  
They all shook their heads. They were on the inside of the house, and didn't want to get out in the sun where Jecht was and possibly an annoying reporter or two.  
  
" Uh listen guys I'm sure that this is just all one big mistake but even if it is there's still one thing that bothers me. How's the jury gonna believe my testimony? With the way I came over here today. People will think that you prepared me to save your ass in trial."  
  
" Ugh. He's right." Yuna was beggining to feel really sick. She wanted to be with her love, and have it all over.  
  
" Then we'll have to prove your presence at the club. The bouncer knows everyone that comes in right?" Tidus asked  
  
(That's right! The fool actually knew my name!) Lightbulbs rung in Drake's head  
  
  
  
" We'll need the club owner's testimony as well." Tidus thought  
  
" Are you nuts!?" Drake woke him up. "Unuh! Anybody but him! It was on his property that this incident happened, and you said Coach Wakka made some bad friends. How'd you know we can trust that sleaze? How do you know he had absolutely nothing to do with the stuff planted in your car?"  
  
" I don't but if he's in the courtroom we may be getting some answers. Maybe things I don't even know about."  
  
  
  
" Are you sure about this?" Yuna stared into his eyes. Tidus was also proving to be quite a risk taker these days.  
  
  
  
" Don't worry honey. This'll be over. We have cards and we've got to play them okay?"  
  
  
  
He decided to continue the conversation with Drake alone.  
  
" Honey you got out by the pool. I'll be around in a few." he waved her off.  
  
Drake dumped down on Tidus's bed his feet still touching the carpet. He spun his prize blacktop b-ball around on his finger.  
  
" The reason I called you back here star kid is that I think that this looks pretty hard to win. Even with your lawyer. People don't like the rich, and think they deserve every single crime they're convicted of. Even some in the NBA are jealous of you so this'll be a rough ride. Some people are truly guilty, and they bribe for their freedom, but you're a good kid, and I think I 've got a way to help you out."  
  
He held at the pen and stared at it until it began to glow saying.....  
  
" I wonder if those reruns of 'Seinfeld' have come on yet."  
  
" It can't." Tidus challenged  
  
" How come smart man?" Drake kept focusing on the pen.  
  
" Look at the clock. It's the Simpsons. Seinfeld doesn't come on for another hour."  
  
He was shocked when Drake turned on the TV to Fox network. Low and behold. Kramer sliding through the door, and it was only four o' clock.  
  
" Oh they switched times. Thanks for the tip. I like that show."  
  
Drake glared at the pen and scowled.  
  
" Errrgh! Okay! Bad example. Look at the clock."  
  
" Hey who changed the time? I fixed that thing like....five seconds ago!"  
  
" Those blinds could use a color change" Drake held up the the pen.  
  
" Whadya mean- AAAAAAHHHH!! How'd they get red??!"  
  
" I hate bad TV reception."  
  
The fuzz was gone instantly. It was perfect.  
  
" You're a friggin genie mister!" Tidus backed up against the wall.  
  
" Relax Ty. Breathe 123 Breathe 123 Remember 'court case'. Remember?"  
  
Thoughts suddenly filled into his head. Remembering the DEA agent picking him up. Yuna crying, the media, the interrogation. This little object could save his life it was at this guys command, and he wanted to help.  
  
He groveled at Drake's feet.  
  
" Oh thank you thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"  
  
" Ease up guy. Sheesh. Remember. Can't nobody know about this thing. I only told you because I like you. You've got spunk kid. and it works really stubborn at times."  
  
" Oh."  
  
" Tidus?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" I want you to know. This is a real risk here. I still can't assure you an easy victory." He pat his shoulder as Tidus sunk his head and dumped back on the bed wondering how he was going to get through it all.  
  
" It's okay. I'll take anything I can get you know?" He was getting real weak. Almost tearing up. Poor guy never caught a case before. Well he was stil man enough to hide his tears from the public for hours until now.  
  
" It's not fair to me and Yuna. Were trying to live and everybody.." He paused  
  
Drake turned around and saw Yuna in the doorway in her bikini with the little silk wrapped around her thigh.  
  
" Jecht being a pain?" Drake asked. " Hey come on and join us."  
  
" Honey please. You don't wanna see me like this." He tried o say but he couldn't tell her to leave.  
  
" We cry our tears together remember?" she smiled and there they sat on the bed. Drake got off and kneeled in front of them as he switched on 'The Weakest Link' and turned back to them.  
  
" Ain't this sweet. So how long've you two been together?"  
  
" I met him at the championship last year."  
  
Actually in another existence they were two different people. Who met under the most unusual of circumstances. He was an outsider from another time, and she was the talk of the village. The only one who had shown the boy true kindness throughout the journey while others had mixed feelings about him, and the other felt as though he was babysitting him, but it was another life that they didn't even know about anymore, and it was no use trying to remind them of it. This was their time, and this was their new story.  
  
" She saw me dunk, and I could hear her with the noisemaker from above. When the president came to watch our game I kinda felt like it was still a real big occasion even though I make more than he does. Anyways it was at the after party where we met each other not just by sight but we talked, had some drinks.....I never knew you could freak dance." He chuckled. Yuna laughed along with him  
  
" Do you still have it on video tape?"  
  
" Yep. If your father Braska ever saw that, he'd blow a fuse. I mean you were rock bottom. Kissing other chicks..and..Oh my God I can't even say anymore." Yuna picked up the pillow and started hitting him but he laughed  
  
" I always thought you were the designated driver." she said looking at him as she went on with the story she couldn't help but let her smile grow looking at him. " I guess I was looking to get loose for one time, and you were always running around. I dream for those nights where it would be just like I was in high school you'd lead me down by the window secretly like it was Rapunzel or something, and we'd run off to the nearest downtown spot we could find."  
  
" And no pesky reporters to get in the way." He said in a cheery, jokish voice. They laughed again then turned to face each other much closer  
  
" I love you Yuna."  
  
" I love you too."  
  
As their lips met in a smooth motion. His hands went to her top and it came off slowly. he slid off her thong. His hands gracing up her beautiful thick thighs and he kissed every spot he could find. Drake fell fast asleep from the mush and as conked out sitting on the floor his head against the dresser like he was dead. Yuna was about to alreat Tidus to him, noticing he was asleep they returnd to where they were before. Her eyes gazing into his as they french kissed again. he felt on her tits then stroked around her body tickling her as he made his way to her hair. He threw off the shirt and they were already going at it as they crawled under the white sheets. More clothes flying around the place.  
  
When Drake woke up he saw a pair of hands waving over his eyes. How long had he been out? He didn't know, but it was like nothing happened.  
  
" Uh listen guys. I've got a bit more driving to do. There's an old friend I've got to see back in Vegas. We'll discuss this more later kay?"  
  
  
  
" You're leaving?" both their voices sounded as though they were pleading their savior to stay.  
  
" I'll be back guys. Goodness."  
  
" Tommorow." Yuna told him  
  
" Tommorow?! At least tommorow evening please? I've got a life too. You can still use the phone you know. Here's my number." he got out his pen and jotted it down.  
  
They made it hard to leave but it was obvious they were happy that they had hope in their corner.  
  
He drove on through the night till he reached the Beford Hotel coming back into the city. Didn't care where he stayed, just that he had somewhere to park because his legs were kiling him.  
  
And so was his stomach.  
  
He had been filled up by the barbecue back at the mansion, and was in desperate need of more food. He would have stayed at the hotel restaurant, but his favorite place was right across the street. Mouth watering platters, and juicy meat finger foods that made you want to pig out looking at them. He was drawn towards it  
  
She came down the street running. Holding her purse tightly. Tears streaming from her eyes. A rip in her hot silver skirt and small chest high jacket. Not a single cop around. Some other bulky fellow behind her in a black muscle shirt and jeans with blue hair chasing her down. She just missed a passing BMW coming to the other side of the street right during a green light and crashed into him.  
  
What a coincedence. It was her again.  
  
She'd beg anybody who was nearby. She didn't care.  
  
" You have to get me out of here." Her eyes drenched and begging him. She was out of breath and pleading.  
  
It was no time to ask questions. His brain said 'just do it'. he took her back to his car in the parking lot, and they burst off into the streets.  
  
Seymour only had one chance to see them through the crowd. With that he raised his pistol and began shooting wildly at the evading SUV.  
  
Glass burst through the inner cab. Drake put her head down as he sped up clearing the next light before it turned red then pulled onto the next street.  
  
Seymour yelled to his suited thugs that walked the streets carrying shotguns. One phoned another and they were hot on the trail of the truck. Drake kept pushing it telling her to hold on as he ducked her head under the cab and fought to keep as far ahead as possible.  
  
A Chevy Silverado was on his back trying to off-road him. The girl screaming that they were both going to die, but Drake wasn't all that scared. If he had control over his life in this world then it would have to get up a lot earlier in the morning to kill him. He drove on as far as he could push it. The car was holding up well against the damage, but if the engine caught fire it was bail out, and be left in a trickier situation or die instantly. He took every single detour he could to come out to the train tracks where the road would be open, but then there would be no one to watch, and where the heck were the cops. Did the criminals run this section? Was there a new sheriff in town.  
  
" Please don't let them get me." she cried out, but she was also afraid of Drake's driving not wanting to die that night. Not wanting to call the escape from the one that brought her up, and abused her...impossible.  
  
The train was pushing as the SUV had a very troublesome time trying to cross the tracks. The Chevy truck trying to ram it from behind. shotgun blasts going off in the night that almost scared her heart to death.  
  
The train coming dangerously closer.  
  
He barely got it over the tracks soon as the Chevy cme to ram it again instantly it was shoved through by the force of the on coming train. In all the excitement, he forgot the pen even existed. "Were safe now." he told her " Wait-y..you're-!"  
  
" Yes." She nodded her head  
  
" I guess we'd better get out of here."  
  
minutes later. Driving away  
  
" So your pimp was a pump action gangster? I never knew that." He was paranoid during the rest of the ride. Hoping no one else would come his way. They were back on the highway. His destination...Tidus's house.  
  
" Yes."  
  
" What type of shit was HE smoking?" Drake said as though he was asking how crazy the guy was, but he really meant 'what type of stuff was he dealing into?'  
  
" PCP. Heroin."  
  
" Did he put you on it?" Maybe this could be the case cracker after all.  
  
" No. On the rest of his girls. He saved this sort of sleep gas for me because he always wanted me clean for himself."  
  
" That's contradictory. How could he want you for himself? You've been with so many guys."  
  
" They all had virgin blood. I could tell. Never got wet. Seymour only let them have me so I couldn't be a toy for anyone but all the rich boys."  
  
" Even Coach Wakka? He looks like he's been 'getting around' a bit." Drake suggested  
  
" Yeah. That's when he took me to a gyno, but....he was sick too! All of them were so evil! I didn't care whether or not he cured me. They all wanted me outside, and inside, and I just got fed up."  
  
Drake stopped the car. she was feeling uneasy again. He looked around to make sure it was safe then decided that maybe all she wanted to do was talk.  
  
" It's okay. I'm here." He didn't touch but lent out his hand wondering if she'd take it. You know something? From what you told me I think the case may be solved.  
  
" What case?" she lookd up at him  
  
" Tidus going to trial for gun and drug possession. You know the young basketball guy who was there the other night?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" I passed by his place, and his people've been begging on my shoulders to tell what I saw and save the day, but you....see." He pointed at her. Lightbulbs dancing around in his head. " ... you might save the day actually. It may put your boss in jail."  
  
" Anything." She told him. " You're more than I thought you were. I thought you were some boy, but you said those words, and then you ...came back for me."  
  
" It was a coincedence." He scratched his hair trying to think of an explanation.  
  
" Thank you mister." her red eyes were so definite, and serious. Her lips so divine. He saw the cut that she was given and put his hand there to stop the bleeding.  
  
A dangerous move? No. She trusted him.  
  
As she moved over to kiss him he only accepted it for a few seconds.  
  
" Sweet, but I think we should be getting out of here."  
  
The next morning  
  
Tidus waited. sitting on the sidewalk dribbling under his legs and checking his watch. The boy was late! The nerve of him. He had called his lawyer already, and they had business to discuss! Jecht was still bitching, and his mom Fakami was trying to keep the house settled by serving her husband some breakfast snacks to calm his nerves. Tidus never revealed any of the news about his plans to switch teams. It stayed silent and tense in the house so he went out to get air. Actually he went outside to wait for his savior to return. Yuna came out with two mugs of coffee wearing only a bra her jumpsuit pants, and running sneakers handing Tidus his mug and trying to get her baby tee on.  
  
" Aren't you an earlybird today? You even got me breakfast. Caffiene with nothing else." He gave her a morning kiss " Bingo. You guessed my favorite meal besides steak, with cigarettes."  
  
" I was up early praying for us you know." she sat down beside him loading batteries into her sport walkman and trying to get a handle of every single object she brought out before throwing the headphone ring around her neck and turning up to look at Tidus again. " I guess I feel so much better because I know you wouldn't try to do anything crazy. It makes it a lot easier on me."  
  
" How many times have you had to deal with those broken promises?" He asked folding his hands under his chin as he sat indian style looking at her directly. Her hair blowing in the wind. He could see that it was kind of hard for her to say. Her face came down.  
  
" Hundreds of times." She looked up at him briefly giving a light chuckle that died off rather quick " Some of them saw me as only their interest for one night. I mean to think about all the shit a man would go through with my parents to go on a date you would think that he would try to commit a little longer? I could see their eyes staring me down. Like vultures. Whenever we went somewhere fancy. They were bug eyed. Kind of like the wolves that keep watching you, and are always just waiting to strike whenever you look at them? You know what I mean right?"  
  
" Yeah." Tidus agreed listening closely.  
  
" One of them was like seventy nine years old. It was one night after I graduated, and we were having a family dinner at Red Lobster. He was talking to me with subtle words like he wanted to bang me up. I swear it was so disgusting.I'm like 'Yeah. You might want to travel back in time oh say 45 years, and I'll think about it.'"  
  
" I hate it when the geezers start coming after you." Tidus said as she laughed "There was this deranged old woman that wanted me to sign her ass after the game against the Bucks. Thank God the cameras didn't catch it."  
  
" Did you sue?" Yuna asked  
  
" No. That's what you women do. Taking people's money." he criticized with an edge of humor in his voice. " For me with the luxury I got that's like..oppresion you know? Mama always taught me respect. To put up with whatever comes, and know your rights from wrongs."  
  
" Whats the matter? You don't want to get a little richer every now and then?"  
  
" Yuna...I am rich, not greedy. They're two different things."  
  
She lay her head against his shoulder as they looked down the street. The bodyguard at the gate 'Henry' began chuckling.  
  
" You think the gezeer story is so sick and funny Henry?" Tidus challenged "Don't think I forgot about the incident when you were with the secret service pinning down that naked dude who was throwing eggs at the president's motorcade."  
  
" You were talking about old people. That was a sick person. Besides if I turned chicken it would've been bad on my report."  
  
" I think it's bad enough you were caught on camera." Yuna suggested and they both cracked up. They hadn't laughed like this in a long time.  
  
" Boss." Barthello tapped Tidus's shoulder  
  
" Wzup?"  
  
" They're here."  
  
" Yess yess yess yess yess- Ulp- HEY!" When Tidus saw them he was genuinely ticked off.  
  
" I wait up for the longest hour of my life calling you last night and you're out getting laid with some girl?! For SHAME child!!" He didn't say her name because he knew very well who she was  
  
Same guy in the black Woodstock T shirt. Heavy Levi's b-boy jean shorts that went far below the knees in vans skater's sneakers and an LA Dodgers cap-yep it was him. Lulu coming out the other side.  
  
" Explain." Tidus crossed his arms and tapped his left foot repeatedly.  
  
" Tell him." Drake coaxed her  
  
" But it's so..revealing." She turned back to look at Drake.  
  
" I'll go first okay? RememberI've got your back no matter what okay?"  
  
" Okay." She agreed.  
  
" I think we've got a better witness in our corner. She works over there so her eyes have seen enough to help us."  
  
" Genius." Tidus slapped his forehead. "Although it'll make debate about why were bringing two of our witnesses here."  
  
" Simple. I passed by, and thought 'Oh my God it's Tidus's mansion' and started indulging in the act of taking photos, and got caught, and she...well...look at her."  
  
She was a runaway all right. It could be seen from the bruises and cuts on her body. Thoughts running back to her mind they were fresh in her head. Images of his slaps. The gun in her mouth to the point she couldn't take it anymore. She looked around at everyone and broke down crying.  
  
" It's over. You're all right." Drake held her, and wiped the tears from her face, but they kept coming " Ssssh. It's over. Okay?"  
  
Rikku tuned on the radio. Singing to Weezer as she checked to see if the money was still in the register. Her first big break and it felt great. She got on prime time too! Her days managing this little joint were coming to an end but she'd miss it with all of her heart. There was history over here. Cid was a technology buff who had gotten her started with the money, and a fund to bring her outlet to life, and girls hung out over here all the time. Boys would come in the mens section looking for something really fly for a date. If she ever did a hollywood bio in the future. This would be a key place to visit. Okay all the stuff was there. None of her lesser employees had gotten sneaky. Her and Brother and gotten a pretty reliable roster this time. Pacce and his brother Maroda worked 40 hours a week, and sometimes it got real monotonous but whenever 'miss future fame' came throug the door, their enthusiasm kicked back in and they were selling. Things were good, maybe the two youngsters could manage the place with the help of the new guy who wanted to buy it out. She grabbed her guitar case slinging it around one shoulder, and hearing her brothers honk the horn outside the door. " I' m coming." She ran over and jumped in the backseat. They all patted their little sis's head. They were the only family left that she had.  
  
The crowd yelled for Kimahri to take off the mask. Triple H was out bleeding by the edge of the ring. The audience was jumping up and down trying to imitate his trademark finisher move. The 'jump', but they figured he was like Kane. He always wanted to remain that 7 foot tall mystery of the WWE. He stepped down from the ring. The same eerie dark breakbeat that was his theme song filled the arena. He walked out holding the title belt on his shoulder as he came to the top of the entrance he turned back to look at everyone. The entire McMahon alliance came crashing at him like a squad of bulls sending him to the ground. The song stopped, and the audience jeered at the ones who blindsided him, and began to beat down on him with chairs.  
  
That was when they truly witnessed the amazing strength of a Ronso. He almost lifted four of them up in his acsencion and broke out of their grasp. They flew back into the side railing. Kimahri dove back down the ramp and let fire with a harsh seed cannon that blew all of the wrestlers away. Chris Jericho screaming in amazement through his announcer's headset only bringing more drama to this amazing feat. Biran and Yenke stood on the top of the ramp to welcome their brave brother. Even though he wasn't as big as them, he surely was packing some power, and hidden energy within that body of his. They held hands and raised them to the crowd the same way he did with the referee. The crowds' cheers didn't let up. It was one of the most amazing feats in the history of professional wrestling. He not only KO'ed one or two or four but eight of his enemies. That was almost an entire range of possible threats eliminated, and it would make room for heavy grudges in the the future. Yeah. In his profession. In the locker room in was all love, booze, and spandex, but he didn't wear any. No one really knew that the mask was permanent but what human could explain his case? He'd simply live under such a story from life till death, and never take it off. He wondered how long he could go with this story, but it was painful to know he was not human. Well what was he? Could him and his brothers do this forever? How could he stil get with women, and still have fur? Maybe he should've been in a zoo, but God was good to this little ronso family. He guessed.....  
  
Kay. 'm done. REVIEW PLEEEZZE. Me want more reeder m'pinons guys. I promise m gonna have sumthn dramatic..para el' capitulo proximo. ( for the next chapter...sorry bout that. My word processor won't even put in the proper accents for other languages yet either) it sucks. Anyways the trials are next and the entire cast should meet each other soon. By the way Crystal Eyes thanks for your suggestions, and Neo Replica wherever you are. 


	5. A solution

Mod Setting  
  
(pleese R&R, n' R&R some more.)  
  
Chapter Five: A Solution  
  
Drake's footsteps were light against the grass. His mind still found it amazing how he actually stared into real faces that were none other than what he believed to fantasy. Back home they were just video game mods. No one that would talk back you. They only existed within the mind, but in this alternate home they surrounded him. They were as alive as any other being, and it boggled his mind whenever he stopped to think about just how they came to be. They were alive in his dreams, but those dreams were just CGI replays of what happened in the game. He found himself standing there. Reaching out to touch one of them on the shoulder. To ask them. To beg for such a world to be real. Then he woke up, and begain his agonizing morning routines.  
  
The comfort of being trapped in another world that was a little bit more satisfying invigorated him. He just realized that he had escaped a band of city gunners while driving at high speeds and missed a train. For one to doubt that the pen was working they would have to be extremely stupid. The air actually felt fresher, and the lovely atmosphere encouraged a drive or a morning jog but he held back thinking that he would take care of that much later. Relaxation was what he wanted... Yes. He could stay here...forever perhaps. He never heard from grandpa till his last days. Who knew how long he stayed away from earth? As long as he wanted. Tracey didn't necessarily say that his vacation was short, but was it really a vacation. No. It wasn't fun witnessing his favorite characters in trouble while he hung back on a wall and changed fate. He had to make it better for everybody. Only seeing all of their smiles could put his mind at rest. He kneeled down and watched the skies above. Playing with a few doves that came to rest on the grass. He coaxed one over ,and let her walk on his arm. It was probably one of Fakami's trained birds and they were on the loose again. Seeing her run down the front lawn chasing them with every single breath she had in her body hoping they wouldn't get lost, and cause Jecht to come out, and start complaining again.  
  
  
  
" Tara! Come back!" She yelled. Her gloved hands stretched out as she spotted the rest of the pack instantly with her sharp aqua colored eyes, and began signaling for them to fly back, but her main bird was missing. She walked up the front lawn approaching Drake slowly from behind. Kneeled over and tapped his shoulder. Drake didn't turn around but held out his arm revealing her baby bird. standing on his arm she collected Tara and walked over to the visitor.  
  
  
  
" Hey how'd you do that?" she asked. setting Tara in her cage and pulling her small sweater back over her shoulders that previously hung loosely around her arms and blouse. The breeze had a chilly edge on it, and she was mainly used to hot weather even wearing her tight jeans as a precaution  
  
  
  
Drake turned around with a casual twist on his lips. The same that Tidus had. His dark eyes, and pale face stared back at Fakami. he slid his cap to the side and answered her to make sure that it wasn't over his face making a bad gesture.  
  
  
  
" I'm a little in touch with nature. The calmer you are at heart, the more life respects you. From the way these birds get antsy around you, it seems that you're a bit stressed." His arms were out as he explained with a 'what do you expect' expression. He gave her a real cool smile. One that he knew might've been dangerous enough to melt her with Jecht around but it was just the way he smiled. He couldn't help it at all.  
  
  
  
" I guess that's why the rest of the kids-" (by which she was reffering to Tidus, Yuna, and Lulu) "-respect you so much. It's been awhile since we've had a peaceful personaility around here." She nodded and took up the birdcage carefully before starting to walk away. Drake followed.  
  
  
  
" It does get pretty hectic around here anyways, but the benefit of having guests is that people realize it's not proper to argue such, and then things start to get a little calmer you know?"  
  
" Yeah." Drake agreed seeing the smoke trail of cool air through the wind " Especially with Lulu around. Things have been a bit more quiet. God your house is nice."  
  
  
  
He gazed up at it's incredible size. A person could seriously get lost in there. All the beatiful pillars, classic design and walkways, great balcony views, and rec areas surrounding it with a large pool in the back. A person could get used to this lifestyle, but when you had such goods life never got easier for you. Everyone pressed on you, and made sure you never had the chance to enjoy it. Thinking about it made Drake glad that he wasn't rich .  
  
Tidus and Yuna had gone off running. He came up slowly and unenthusiastically on his way upstairs to the guest room. Lulu sat covered in one of Fakami's silk white bed robes sitting by the fire. She'd stopped crying, and was fast asleep. He'd done it once so may be she wouldn't mind if he woke her up. He sat down by her and put his hand to her face. She grabbed his hand and held it close to her body, still dreaming.  
  
" I feel a little better just stay here please."  
  
" Sure." He leaned over to kiss both her tits again. Black Dragon-like 'L' symbols were painted lightly on her breasts above her nips. It would have been real torture to brand or tatoo them on, but with the joker she'd been with he'd think it was possible. She breathed out a relaxing sigh as he buried his face between them both. Her hands grasped him again and she murmured for him not to leave. Between kisses he spoke to her. His hands went under her thighs raising up her leg. She accepted his touch, and sighed as he kept kissing her body.  
  
" I don't believe it's only been a few days, and it's come to this." he stopped. " Well how does it feel to be free?"  
  
"I can't put it into words." She sat up and thought about it as he caught his breath." Just better than before....I'm willing to live with that." her voice was still as dream-like as ever. It had Drake wondering whether he was coming out of the dream, and it made him nervous again. But he still held her trying to put the thought out of his mind.  
  
" I've never known a boy like you. You're just unique in every way." She stared at him.  
  
" Sounds pretty hard to say. We haven't known each other long."  
  
" I'd fall into the arms of any other man just to escape...and was lucky I found the right one."  
  
She was kind of pushing on the drama a bit, but then again you really couldn't say she was, after the night they had been through.  
  
" Odd I think. I never thought I'd have that sort of impact...On anyone." Drake thought about his past. " Am I that much of a suprise to you or are you really wanting to say goodbye to your past?"  
  
" Both." she told him.  
  
" Well the past can be taken away. It can all be taken away if you do this thing for us. He will never walk the streets. You'll never have to see his face again...except in an orange jumpsuit with shackles."  
  
" B-but. It won't get rid of the memories." she closed her eyes feeling safe around him.  
  
They flashed in her mind again. He came down Francis avenue wearing his shades with an evil teeth smile crossing his face under the hot sun. Still in a pimp's clothing. Out came his walther and he pointed right at her. As the shot went off, she woke up all shook up again.  
  
" They're still haunting you huh?"  
  
Lulu nodded. Trying to supress the tears. She felt so dumb tearing up constantly, but maybe life was too hard for her.  
  
" Poor baby." He hugged her.  
  
The door opened, and Jecht came barging through.  
  
  
  
" Listen guys. Maybe since this is my boy's home I don't mind, but you remember that in my prescence you want to keep your little stuff discreet all right?"  
  
" Yessir." Drake didn't want to give him a reason.  
  
" Come on. The detectives and lawyers are downstairs."  
  
They acknowlegded how strange it was that the witnesses were at the suspects house, but they were given enough info to satisfy them. Drake held her hand. Yuna sitting by her for some form of 'sisterly' encouragement, while Tidus kept silent not wanting any trouble. When Drake explained why they had come it was well understood.  
  
" Now for the big part.."  
  
Weeks Later.  
  
News reporters were there. Cameras. Some of the family and relatives. She was much more brave on the stand as the judge, and the attorney directed her through questioning. She didn't give the prosecutor any card that he was looking for.  
  
" Miss Lulu. You've been with Seymour....?"  
  
" Ever since I was 10."  
  
" You've met some of his friends yes?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" What sort of business did he hold at his club on 'no-business' days?"  
  
" He traded his drugs with other pushers that came in. He had one big delivery. That was the night he got Rena high on his new stuff and she OD'd. Like that." She sniffled at the memory of a lost friend then kept on talking.  
  
" Anyways I saw him get up and leave numerous times that night. Later he'd brought these guys dressed in black sweaters...  
  
(Fade out. Fade in to Drake's testimony)  
  
" It was around 1:00. When I came out I was heading over to 'Damien's' right across the street these two people covered in ski masks shoved me rushing on their way into the parking lot.  
  
"And did you see anything else?" asked the prosecutor  
  
" A car had pulled out rather speedily. It was kind of a hot looking model."  
  
Tidus sunk his head in his seat. Yuna knotted her hands up. It wasn't smart to do it in public but they were nervous enough to pull their hairs out.  
  
" It looked somewhat like a 2000 type Mustang. Convertible."  
  
(Fade out)  
  
As the proceedings went along soon the guest records list was pulled up. Since Seymour did keep track of such things, and it was his downfall every car that came in was also noted with every guest ever since he started making it his law that only hot rides could enter. Drake had nothing to do with it. He parked on the curb a while away. And before he knew it they were confirming what they saw.  
  
Tidus stuck to his guns, kept his face straight, and didn't let the DA kick his ass. As they started putting the time slots together Drake kept wondering why it didn't make anymore sense to these people.  
  
He decided to twiddle the pen around a little bit more. Boy was he ever right about Lulu. Perhaps the women in the jury would believe Tidus was innocent and believe that Seymour had stuff planted in his car just because they felt sympathy for her. She really defended Tidus by calling every other person around the club bastards, and him innocent because he was a total stranger. Just like the OJ Simpson case it was going to turn into an entirely different issue at stake, and from the drama of it all, people would make the verdict based on that instead of 'who did the drugs belong to'. Not only that but Seymour had gotten rather antsy in his seat. Drake noticed him glaring and scowling at her. Anymore, and the guy could be asked to leave.  
  
Then he looked at he jury. They looked like they were pretty fair people. Listening with open ears. It made him almost wish he knew what they were thinking...but it was just a hypothetical. He really didn't want-  
  
The pen gave him exactly what he asked for.  
  
The atmosphere around him became dark. He looked at all of their faces again. Those were people who didn't like superstars like Tidus one bit. They'd love to see him locked up. His face off the TV screens, taking away the greatness of basketball. Didn't even think an innocent guy deserved a chance. They were all going to say 'guilty.'  
  
Yuna was a little on edge sitting next to him squeezing his hand. He tapped her shoulder  
  
" Oh. I'm sorry." She whispered  
  
Flexing his fingers. He directed his attention back to the jury. Poor Yuna. She didn't know what was going to happen. Los Angeles was apparently not a home for her boyfriend. It was like an outsider walking into the wrong saloon where everybody hated you instantly, and would shoot you on spot if you said something dumb. She just didn't know at all. That something was going to come along that would seperate her from the only person she ever loved in her life. Something so unfair, and even unjust. If the story was that she'd been through many boyfriends, who all treated her like a bitch, and she lost a true friend who knew what sort of reaction it would bring. She had cried enough tears.  
  
It was time to change history.  
  
  
  
He didn't think he would have to do it but apparently he wasn't given any other choice.  
  
  
  
Through every single session that was held afterwards he kept on testing out the pen keeping it hidden under his shirt. Rubbing it for good luck. It was right then that he discovered how this world worked. Everything was falling towards this path of doom, and he had the power to change things to his liking. He wanted good things so in turn wrongs were righted lives were saved and such.  
  
  
  
Now he was going to right this wrong.  
  
  
  
Suprised that the bailiff had even let him keep his pen thinking it wasn't a weapon, he covered it's glowing effect under his hand hiding the rest of it under his shirt sleeve. He didn't want to show the thing with somebody looking. He waited till Yuna looked over in the other direction. His brain reported to him.  
  
( Here's your chance. Go now!) The procedure was simple. He found out why it didn't work as easliy the last few times he used it. He had to hold it up in front of his eyes, and speak out his intention through his mind.  
  
  
  
They were just about to come out the room when he made his wish. He had begun to suggest that the trick worked when he saw some of the people walking back. some scratching or shaking their heads feeling a bit disoriented. It made him want to chuckle, but he kept a straight face.  
  
(Throw my buddies in prison will ya? Not on my watch guys.)  
  
" What is the jury's verdict" asked the judge. Wishing he was out playing golf right then  
  
" On the charge of illegal possession of drugs we find the defendant 'Sir Tidus' ....."  
  
Yuna was really on edge right then. Her heart beating like the end of the world was about to come, and sitting back Drake just relaxed and smiled  
  
"-Not guilty."  
  
She breathed out easy. A smattering of conversation came among the people in the courtroom. Yuna looked over to Drake and gave him a little five before the judge called for order  
  
" On the charge of illegal possesion of a firearm we find the defendant.......not guilty."  
  
  
  
This time everyone burst out in confusion just like they did in a movie. Tears of joy coming out of Yuna's eyes. wanting to hug the first person she saw. Then she looked over to Tidus. As order finally came they let the judge make his final sayings then his hands were let free.  
  
She embraced him tighter than she had ever done before. Tears coming out of both their eyes they were locked tightly, only seperated by the mob that pushed them out of the courtroom.  
  
He thanked his lawyer, and family for supporting him when put in front of the news camera. Drake never got to see it but inside he could tell how happy Tidus probably was. Getting into his Jeep he found his cap and plopped it on his head again. He saw one of those officers come up to him. It was a suprise at first but then again after thinking about it he couldn't see Auron as anybody else.  
  
" I don't know how it happened but I guess the rich have their ways of even getting by the law." Auron sneered.  
  
" Well we heard the case right? So it was all a coincedence. I mean the odds seem unlikely but they showed everything on the video tape. So I think you've found your suspect.  
  
" Seymour's not going home apparently, but what's on the news is even worse."  
  
" Like what?" Drake inquired putting on a look that made him seem totally unknowing. He wouldn't ever let a cop have a card to play against him.  
  
Auron's radio came on. he couldn't stay because he had a bust to make. A rather unusual moment, but when Drake went back to the car he heard the location they were heading off to. Seymour's club. A violent turnout was coming up, and the DEA had confirmed there were drugs being hidden in there. Lulu walked over to Drake. Her arms wrapping around him still put that good chill down his back but he hid it well.  
  
" You did great up there." Drake told her. By listening to her he had almost been convinced the whole time that the case was in the bag.  
  
" You weren't so bad yourself." she let go halfway to look up into his eyes.  
  
Sure he had a ho', but it was Lulu for crying out loud. Other game fans back in reality would go nuts and pass out just seeing her on earth. she didn't have so much of an atitude when you got to know her, and perhaps Seymour's crazed atitude had changed her to that soft spoken person within, and what she needed was someone who would treat her with care. Well he was up for the posistion. There was no doubt about that. Not only that but he actually knew how to talk to her. Other people from the city they had atitiudes. They didn't like dumb little outsiders like him with their friendly faces. Pro's wouldn't sleep with anyone. If you didn't have the fresh talk or something to show you didn't get the chick., but this was so different. All he had to do was be himself the way his folks taught him.  
  
" Wanna grab something to eat?" he offered  
  
  
  
" Yeah. I was kinda starving in there."  
  
  
  
" All righty." He walked over to her side, opened the door and took her hand as she stepped in. Trying to play the gentleman act to the extreme, but it would only make her love him more.  
  
  
  
" Thank you."  
  
  
  
" No problem miss."  
  
  
  
Kinoc worked for the cartel. It was him all this time. Backstabber was his middle name. Auron watches his line of henchmen come up to the front door. Nothing happens for awhile  
  
  
  
  
  
The DEA were all waiting around undercover nothing heard yet. The SWAT armored men with sub machine guns were waiting inside the truck, until orders were given. They would only go in when things got very ugly. Not even a peeping noise was made. They looked like a casual group of men fancing each other's cars, going on about life or something that their targets inside would never suspect while at the same time talking on radio. All of a sudden, squad SUV's pull right up on the scene. A few FBI agents tried to go in first with some show off take down. and they bit it as shots went off from the darkness inside the club. Then one of the henchmen, a blond guy in a hawaiian shirt dressed in casual clothes with no armor came out holding a Full Uzi and fired out at the agents. Bullets grazing the cars outside. More of the henchmen ended up defending themselves behind the their supply trucks which were stuck right out in the open lot behind the club A van came around the corner into the street trying to drive-by-shoot the agent post from behind  
  
Auron caught it, quickly bringing up his M92F and nailed the driver in the front seat with quick eye and trigger work, blood springing out of the drivers forehead yet at the same time, the hit caused a trigger spasm in his hand forcing him to fire his Uzi at the gathering of DEA agents.  
  
Auron saw his partner go down. Not Brady, but his original guy. The fact that it happened was enough to put time into slow motion he wanted to stop right there but some one had already ran over to cover him. He didn't have time to lose his mind he only had time to react and...  
  
  
  
Another suprise henchman had jumped out the back of the drive by van raising his weapon only to meet two hard shots that sent his weapon flying out of his hand, was almost about to reach for a small back up piece in his pant leg and knock off the agent. Auron saw it in his eyes. If he had the chance he would kill him, but he didn't give him the chance and downed him.  
  
Kinoc could be seen flying through the alley way out into the street as his hench men supplied cover. Clips reloaded on all sides and the standoff continued. Auron had his eyes on his target for weeks, and his guys knew it. That was why one of the back up squadmen in armor waved to him yelling.  
  
" It's Kinoc over there! Get him."  
  
He was sweating in his polo shirt that day running as fast as he could. Reloading and climbing over a fence rushing into a garden apartment area far back behind the lot.  
  
Kinoc didn't know where to run. He followed only his instinct because his brain simply refused to function in a time of danger. His suit torn from falling all around the place amongst broken glass and shattering wood. He lugged the suitcase that carried his profits for selling dust in Vegas. More than he'd ever achieved and he could lose it. He saw the nearest apartment, and bolted through. Bleeding out of an empty handed arm from a gun shot He passed ver a bunch of childern watching cartoons. THeir mother screaming about what all the fuss was he ran into the backyard jumping over the balcony seeing another building across a small street where he could head up a ladder. Perhaps the roof would give him an advantage. All he knew was that he had to hurry.  
  
Auron was close behind flashing his badge telling the woman not to worry at all, that he was the goodguy.  
  
" DEA!" Is anyone in the house?"  
  
" He left out the balcony!" The woman told him.  
  
He gave her a nod and kept on his way spotting his enemy running up a roof. He jumped out the backyard, went into the street over by the next alley, ran to the ladder and climbed up furiously. Nothing waiting at the top. Good. Kinoc was gone though. Didn't see the little rat anywhere. The pipe that hit him sent him to the floor faster than he could even yell out in pain but he dealt with it and turned around on his back pointing at the drug dealer himself who had just gotten out his little pocket .22. automatic They simply pointed at each other's faces. No one made a move. Their breaths were hard but Kinoc was smiling seeing Auron's face look weak the way it was.  
  
" Surrender. Your little game ends here and now." he told Kinoc  
  
" You gotta be kidding me you little shit. You know you wouldn't shoot an old friend."  
  
" Try me." beads of sweat came down the agent's face but he was stern.  
  
Kinoc wasn't going to waste his time. This was an age old trick they used to play before Auron knew he was criminal. Play roulette with automatics and see who still had a bullet left chambered when they knew they were empty. This wacko was a weird dealer but he was wise. He heard all of Auron's shots like a dogs ear could pick up the sound of it's prey half a mile away, and he was counting every single shot. all fifteen rounds gone. He may have wasted some rounds but he was usre that he won right then and there.  
  
" Goodbye old friend."  
  
(Click! Click! Click! Click! Click!)  
  
No! It couldn't be possible! He couldn't be ou-"  
  
Auron foot swept him to the ground letting off one round in the air to scare his opponent down and confirm that he had more than enough bullets for him then held him at gunpoint reading the man his rights as he lay down. His suitcase five feet away from him knowing that his empire had come crashing down.  
  
  
  
  
  
They were singing along to Incubus together drake was on the wheel again taking a light cruise. They eyed down their favorite places and saw a fairly good looking restaurant on the corner.  
  
" I thought that case would never end I swear. The DA. see that guy was pushing me."  
  
" I know. He's got such an atitude you'd think the guy never had a hobby just spent the entire night thinking of ways to put Tidus, and perhaps the rest of us in jail on something else."  
  
" The world is crazy I tell ya, and it makes you sick-oh how bout this one over here?"  
  
" I hear the steaks and salads are nice. Can you cover all this?"  
  
" Yeah I've got money." Drake smiled. Thanks to a little magic pen work some of his rusty old Washington's became Jackson's and even a few Franklins. Goodness! He loved that thing  
  
He didn't see the jeep behind him at all. Nor was that other driver paying attention. When he felt that rear end it gave him a jolt.  
  
" Lord in Christ help these arrogant little....give me time to park will ya?" he muttered  
  
He didn't like parallel parking but if you lived in the city then you had to like it. He remembered why he hated it when he felt that crash. He didn't show his anger when he got out but trudged over to the jeep and looked at the driver. He had to use the pen a lot more often. Maybe if he juiced it up a bit more life would be sweeter.  
  
" Tell me you didn't mean to do that-Rikku?"  
  
" Huh? How do you know my name?"  
  
" Who doesn't you're one of the main cast of Final-"  
  
He stopped right there.  
  
(You idiot! She doesn't know that! Not in this world.)  
  
He noticed the guitar case and stickers in the back of the car. The rest of the Al Bhed's were staring at him but he quickly regained himself.  
  
" I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you but I'm a big fan. I've seen you play downtown a lot before you went big."  
  
" Ugh. What've I done? I give my fans autographs and now I accidentally rear end their cars. I guess albums don't do as well when you cause more road agitation. Or at least not this year. Sorry buddy." She patted his shoulder. " We'll get to fixing it right away." she got down to take a look at what she just did.  
  
" Oh crap." she got on her cell phone and called for a tow truck. While ther rest of her brothers and cousins got out and started helping.  
  
" Thanks. It means a lot." Lulu told her  
  
" Hey aren't you from Seymour's club?"  
  
" Dunno what you're talking about." Lulu tried to keep it in secret.  
  
" Hottest ass in town and she doesn't even recognize her own self? You said for 600 bucks we could get the job."  
  
" The fuck's going on?" Drake was rather confused  
  
" I'm kidding. I'm not a 'dike' or anything like that. I'm straight. I just wanted to see how you'd react."  
  
" That's not a good joke on your part." Drake advised. " Anyways.. getting back to the issue at hand..."  
  
" We've got it covered right guys?" She interrupted while getting back to the guys  
  
Her brothers nodded their heads.  
  
(pleese R&R, n' R&R some more.)  
  
Preview to next chapter/Authors Note:  
  
The pen seems to have a mind of it's own. Drake thinks he's seen enough of this world and wants to go back home but there's a glitch not to mention if Lulu finds out about his plans ofr departure...things will not be happy. Plus the family feuds btwn Jecht, and Braska explode just while Tidus is planning to propose during vacation. Plus I've got more occupations to think up for even the lower cast people. The end of the line is awhile away so hang on 


	6. Out of juice

A/N: Agh. I don't know what the hell I did with this chapter but pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzze R&R.  
  
Mod Setting  
  
Chapter Six: Out of Juice  
  
The black mercedes pulled into the neighborhood with an entourage of fancy, similarly designed vehicles behind it at sunset. It recieved a wondous greeting as it came past the gates into the mansion where neighbors, fans, and all supporters shouted in jubilation throwing up confetti, balloons, and drinking to sucess as they greeted the returning hero as though it were his birthday. Tidus stepped out of the car and grinned sheepishly as he regarded the few press that always showed, and their cameras with a wave before his bodyguards stepped in front of the cameramen's view, and blocked out their snapshot free for all.  
  
His suade shoes went up the hill slowly as he also stopped to regard all of the neighbors that celebrated his verdict. Rasheed Wallace, nor Allen Iverson might've ever had such a celebration of this magnitude after their 'not guilty' verdicts. That could have been another reason for people to hate the kid, but he was just trying to live, and it was only because he was the flavor of the month. Soon the attention would die off a bit, and he could play with a little more peace for himself again.  
  
There they were. They were all waiting on the hill. Braska standing on the front steps of his house he always dressed causal with polo shirts, black slacks, and shoes like he was a relaxed type of guy, but his face never showed it. He was always antsy around boyfriends. It reminded him of the movie 'Meet the Parents'. There was so much fatherly expectation even when he rarely ever met the guy, and right then he had Yuna next to him. They were both waiting on the steps. Tidus didn't know how to explain everything to the guy, but Yuna was his daughter, and he could call the relationship over, and zip her away as quick as a zap of the fingers. Sure he'd try to go after his love, but Braska would make him look like a criminal, and he couldn't afford being in another courtroom so it was really a deciding moment. He had to make his last plea and show the man how much he was really dedicated to her. That was easy, only question was.....would the guy buy it?  
  
Braska glared Tidus down. The boy already sunk his head. He felt that if he lost Yuna then he lost it all because there was no girl he'd seen in the west or east that sparked something inside him the way she did. Was it her sweet little voice, the way her eyes always lit up. The way she always laughed even when he told jokes that were semi-funny, or how she always understood him no matter what he tried to talk about, how she always just seemed to look wonderful no matter what she wore. A remarkable woman she was, and there was no doubting that at all. Well here was his chance. If he really wanted his daughter he'd have to prove it.  
  
" Sir I know how I've gotten you, Yuna, and everyone here worried about that court case. I can honestly tell you here and now that I am a responsible man. If you need a voucher here's my mom. Twenty one years, and she knows me inside and out." Fakami nodded her head.  
  
" If it will so please everyone here, then for the sake of my family, your family, all of us here, and most importantly you and your daughter, then I won't hang around the wrong people. Mr Braska I will take very good care of your daughter. Always have, and always will. I promised those exact same words when I stopped by the house for the first date remember.  
  
Braska scratched his head.  
  
" Ah. You forget so soon eh? Nevermind. All that I wanted to say is that if you allow Yuna to be with me then you have my word she will have 100% from me. I think she already knows that." Tidus's eyes indicated her smile. She sunk her head feeling a little embarrassed  
  
Braska was silent for the next few seconds. Thinking it over, but the same stern look was on his face. The crowd was already silent listening to it all. Then Braska's tight mouth shook for a few seconds eventualy bursting into laughter as he slapped Tidus on the back. A move that had everyone in question.  
  
" Of course I remember kid what's with you today? Now you're bringing up old memories? Sheesh! It's not up to me! It's up to Yuna."  
  
As the cheers returned Yuna took Tidus's hand. Back in the crowds, the press called it a day, and were escorted off by the guards. The crowd cheered even louder when they heard Yuna accept Tidus's apology.  
  
as the cheering went on Yuna nodded to Braska as if to say.  
  
(You see? I told you so.)  
  
"Oh don't give me that look. He hasn't proved anything." Braska whispered " Not his little smile, his handshake, or his little speech. He has said nothing of value to me, but I'm gonna let it slide this time."  
  
" Please father. Go easy on him." Yuna whispered back  
  
" I just want you to have the best. You don't deserve worse. Especially after what happened with all those careless bastards."  
  
Jecht watched it all from the window. The scene was disgusting to him. The little runt always got what he wanted, even when he got in trouble life was easy for him. He personally wanted to see the kid behind bars. It would have been the greatest thing to ever see in a lifetime regardless of what his drinking buddies told him down at the bar, he would have loved to see Tidus in an orange jumpsuit. He was actually hoping that the pipsqueak really killed someone, because he was sick of the little runt always winning everytime. He was driven out of his mind by the boy's endless acheivements, all the Nike endorsements. The boy would have his own company, and Jecht never got that far. He was living in his son's house because it was even bigger from the greater sucess the boy had earned.  
  
It wasn't fair at all.  
  
He worked as hard as a man could to dunk and steal, and shoot. Though he was a ballhog back when he was playing, and not coaching he was a powerhouse. A one man team, and the very last person to end up on the injured list. He was the life blood of the Lakers, and even Magic admitted that such a feat was near impossible to top.  
  
Tidus stole it all from his own father! He kept taunting about his drinking problem and even wished his old man would die. He was only seven years at the time but it still hurt. The kid rejected his hugs, all because of the bullshit, and wiseguy comments he made to put the little boy down and even wished him bad luck during a championship game. Who would've thought that the team lost all because of a missed point. Something that Jecht had to sit with for the rest of his life.  
  
....and the boy was always getting better. He topped his records, stole his moves, and made his tricks seem like child's play. What an insult. Then after all that sucess instead of saying 'thank you' he rubbed it in his old man's face. There were just some people that didn't deserve to live, and when that person totally killed one's reason for living they destroyed their excuse to breathe another breath as well. Oh he'd pay.After all the lies he told even though he sinned a lot less than his father he'd pay for whatever wrongs he did commit, and to the highest degree.  
  
The antique sword that he had bought from his collection of priceless items was still in the closet. The caladabolg was still as shiny and sharp as ever. It would be perfect. Just catch the boy while he was sleeping then all of his pain would be over. His eyes were bloodshot red, then the redness became an evil glow that consumed his pupils, and irises. He was going to do it...oh yeah..and no one would stop him.  
  
Yuna pulled Tidus's hand as she ran upstairs they passed by Jecht who sat on the couch staring blanky at the door in front of him in the living room. It was strange that his old man wasn't talking to him. After all that Tidus had been through he felt like hugging the guy because if it wasn't for him he'd never learn how to be self sufficient and handle everything for himself, but the guy wasn't talking. He doubted that his dad even noticed him. " Son?" " Yeah?" Tidus stopped " You and me....talk....later." He waved his hand indicating that the meeting was over.  
  
Somewhat blunt but that was the nature of his old man. Even in a moment of rejoice he couldn't be entirely happy, unless it happened to him.  
  
Yuna pulled Tidus by the hand running eagerly all the way up to the study. She giggled. Tidus tried to hold on, and told her to calm down for a few seconds. As they got in, she locked the door behind her then leaned up against it with her hands against the wood blocking it away as if the b-ball star had no escape, and no one else could get in.  
  
" What's got you so jolly all of a sudden? I told you it was in the bag." he laughed as he said it. Scratching his head trying to figure Yuna out  
  
" It's like you said. Now it's just us all over again. Nothing to get in the way."  
  
" Oh yeah I remember that. So where would you want to go for vacation? French Riviera? Cancun?"  
  
She raised up her shoulders as her eyes wandered around looking up to the sky playfully as she took a breath then relaxed.  
  
" I don't know. I don't care."  
  
Tidus walked over to her, putting his arms around her as she wrapped herself around him. The kiss was a long one before they stopped to breathe again. Deep inside they were struck with disbelief that they would finally have the time together that they had dreamed of for so long.  
  
Outside the room at night while the picnic continued in the backyard he waited right outside the door of the study. Weapon in hand. His shadow cast against the light glare coming the outside at the end of the hallway. His breaths were quick. Fear could be read from them. Of course he was afraid of doing this, but he just had the most odd feeling that everything would be better if he did.  
  
He was nervous bringing it out but he just had to tell her sometime. He was afraid that something else would get in the way, and the two would be seperated all over again. If that was the case, then he at least had to hear her say 'yes' that was all he needed. They were both on the lounge chair when he found the little black box. Yuna sleeping on him as he lay back on the recliner. He gently woke her . Her eyes staring up at him half dead but she forced them to see fully.  
  
" I know we've been through a lot together Yuna. For a year, and I was wondering if we could do more than this simple experiment because I think this is really working. First time in my life where I can say that I don't have anywhere else to be or anyone else to see, and I'm just fine with it because...I just want to stay with you. Every chance that I get."  
  
" I feel the same way." She smiled. Her heart was beating deep inside. She was known for anticipating what people were going to tell her but she didn't see this one coming.  
  
Perhaps because he didn't say it. Out came the little black box. It opened with a flick , and there it was before her. It took her eyes a long time to adjust to it, but when she saw the little object, it took her brath away. It was the first time that anyone had ever asked her.  
  
" Yuna. Words will never say how much I love and will love you for eternity. Will you marry me?"  
  
A long pause. She had to think about it. Everything that he'd been through, but no one ever asked her before. She was young and eager. Come hell or high water from this then she'd find out the hard way. Was there really anything to consider? She'd been waiting, and wanting it as bad as he did.  
  
" Yes." came the word through her soft voice.  
  
It struck him with total suprise. Who knew what he'd tell everyone else but then holding her in his arms was all that matter. They pulled themselves tighter together cherishing each others presence even more knowing how each of them truly felt about their relationship.  
  
He breathed out cigar smoke wating in the dark at midnight. Fakami had rarely seen him. Probably thinking he was asleep after getting drunk somewhere. She was too busy with everyone else. She'd cry over her poor child when it was all over, and he would walk off in the night making it look like the perfect accident when he was done. He heard noises coming from the study and hid away in the shadows thinking that they were coming.  
  
Undoing the buttons on her silk lavender shirt, and unzipping her white capris they slid down rewarding him with only a glance of her fine form, but it was still enough to turn him on. It always gave him a chill knowing he could touch such a powerful woman that way. They were going at each other yet again. Naked under the light, and so anxious they couldn't wait. Eloping might've been an option since things were tight at home. Braska was still skeptical and the media simply wouldn't just leave these people alone. Who knew what Jecht was thinking he was still accusing Tidus of getting 'wet'.  
  
They slept in the dark. The lights were off, and there they were. The shameful both of them Jecht carried Yuna away setting her silent body down carefully in another room before retuning to the study, and there the little bastard was. He closed the door, locked the room, shut the windows, and blinds. Turning to face his ultimate symbol of humiliation, he lifted up the sword over his head. His teeth clenched, and part of him was so drunk he didn't realize what he was about to do, but he would make it quick not even realzing that just as the blade came down that the person on it's recieving end had just waken up.  
  
" Whoa!" said Tidus as his head moved instinctively to the left just missing the attack. he dove out of the chair as Jecht pulled out the sword and barreled after him.  
  
Yuna had awaken to the sound but she found that the door to her room was locked. Trapped in there she heard a crash and banged on the door demanding to know what was going on.  
  
" Tidus!? Tidus!!"  
  
" It's over for you boy. You won't shame me ever again I swear to-"  
  
" Don't you say it. Dad please...put the sword down...just tell me the problem. It doesn't have to be this way."  
  
" You ruined my life you twerp!!!"  
  
Furniture crashed, and alls were broken as Jecht came after Tidus with everything he had. Getting a few slight cuts on Tidus with the sword but he ducked away and missed most of his father's killer slashes. Even though he was definetely outmatched by his old man's immense strength and power, Jecht's drunkness made him come up with a clumsy swing that actuall allowed Tidus to break the sword into two with a solid arm against it's flat side. The sword went falling ou of Jecht's hands but he came back with a barrage of puches and beat the everloving crap out of his only son causing the boy to lose his breath and making him spit up blood before he pile drove him into a shelf. Apparently Tidus didn't get up. The man of the house was out for good.  
  
The door from the other bedroom could be heard breaking open, and Yuna ran into the room. Her heart stopping at what she just saw. Tears doubled over the ones that already streamed down her face, bu in her eyes there came rage. She looked at the jealous drunken fool that was her love's father, and she didn't see him as a human, but as another block that had goten in the way of her paradise with the one she cared for more deeply than anything else. She wanted to kill this bastard but didn't even know if she could do that.  
  
" What have you done?" she stared at Jecht in shock. Not even wanting to look at the dormant, bleeding body of Tidus.  
  
" You want to join him? Fine! I don't care. You can have it the hard way. I'll fuck you till you bleed to death."  
  
She gave him a solid slam right across the kisser, and followed up with a punch that would've almost been a knockout. Jecht reeled on his feet but hung on then grabbed her arms wrestling her to the floor and slapped her up. Before she could scream he covered her mouth then he laughed uncontrollably.  
  
" Oh looks like it's my time to shine now. After all that runt took from me, I get dibs on his girl's pussy. How's that for turning the tables!?"  
  
She tried to strike him with her knee but he moved his arm to stop that as well and kept her pinned. Everyone else outside was probably so busy they wouldn't notice.  
  
" You'll die! You'll die now! I swear it."  
  
Then he feld that cold wet hand grasp his shoulder  
  
Tidus stood over him trying to catch his breath he couldn't even get the words out.  
  
" Please dad. No...sto-"  
  
Diving back, he missed a hard swing from Jecht. His father tumbled over hitting the floor Tidus made his way over and pinned down his father where he fell. Hands on arms knees on legs. Jecht squirmed, but all that came out of his mouth was gibberish, and whining. His face saturated in tears.  
  
" You took my career away from me! Damn you."  
  
" I'm sorry." Tidus whispered he had gotten somewhat teary as well. He'd known his dad's short temper, but never the peak of his inner rage, and wondered how long the guy had kept it holed up inside. Holding him down he just let him cry it out. A strange thing it was because he had never seen the guy cry before. Not in such a manner either.  
  
As Yuna recovered she knew not what to think of the sight that came before her eyes. First he almost died then he actually forgave his fater after all the trouble he put him through? It reminded her of how she used to be years ago. when she had a gentle heart, and a straight mind before she went from boyfriend to boyfriend, and learned not to trust anyone. Tidus had a big heart for sure, but he also had a lot of guts. If it was her she would have called the police, but this boy wanted his father, and wouldn't go so far.  
  
She walked up gingerly to where Tidus held Jecht down. Tidus looked up in her eyes. Coaxing her to come over, He didn't know how to exlpain his old man especially after this, but what else could he say? He loved his dad. Maybe when he was sober he was safer.  
  
" It's okay Yuna. He won't hurt us anymore."  
  
He was an attempted murderer. How could she go up and actually talk to the man that tried to kill her?  
  
The three of them were sitting at one table. Drake had agreed to pay the bill as said before. The rest of the Al Bhed band took up the other. Brother's english was getting better these days.  
  
"You sure you don't want me to take care of it?" Rikku asked. Her hand reaching for her checkbook.  
  
"It's no bother treating you lovely ladies, and your rowdy brothers. I'm kind of in the mood for being a giver today can you dig?"  
  
"I can dig it just fine. Well thanks for treating us pal....by the way I forgot your name?"  
  
"Drake Hudson."  
  
"Drake. Drake. Drake..M' gonna try and remember that." Rikku nodded. There was nothing but empty plates in front of the gang. She had to find something else to spark a conversation.  
  
"So when did you two meet?"  
  
"Geez you are curious aren't you?" Lulu gave her the 'what's up with you?' eye  
  
"Well...there's nothing better to talk about here."  
  
"Then if it'll give you something to chew on....alright then." Lulu put her hand under Drake's chin and guided his face towards hers " I think it was some dream come to life. He wasn't just some average joe schmoe living in the community. He came from another planet. Where all the guys are the coolest ones in existence."  
  
" I'm flattered." Drake rolled his eyes as if to say ( Aw come on. I'm the epitome of 'average joe schmoe!)  
  
"and some day he'll take me with him back to his little fantasy world, and it's goodbye cruel earth. I'll have my baby right beside me." She couldn't help smiling as she said it. Drake wanted to laugh. Pretty imaginative chick.  
  
" Deep." Rikku stared from left to right " Another planet? You don't say? Hmm. We'll I'll admit his face his kinda screwy like an alien I'll give you that."  
  
" Shutup he's beautiful."  
  
" Girls let's not fight. Please? And you smartchick. That mouth is pretty big to be walking the streets with. Gotta secure that talk. People get offended easily around here. Particularly me, but I'm a pacifist."  
  
" LA Dodgers suck."  
  
" THATS IT! Get over here!"  
  
She pleaded for mercy but was laughing at the same time as they hurried their way out of the restaurant. Rikku grabbing her purse, and laughing while running.  
  
  
  
He noticed it much later while the group had stopped off at Cid's repair shop. The man said it'd take a week, and he knew just how to remedy that situation. With a little pen work.  
  
Hands went into his pocket, and he couldn't speak.  
  
But how! Why?  
  
He knew his other pockets were empty, and the only other thing on him was his wallet. Then...was he stuck here? For good!? Shit no...  
  
" Is there something wrong?" Lulu saw sweat coming down his face.  
  
" Uh no. It's just hot that's all. I'll be in the restroom."  
  
He vomited. Then wiped his mouth staring up in the mirror in complete shock, and horror. It was time to retrace his steps because he remembered more than anything not leaving the pen in the car. Some slimy bastard took it. Lulu couldn't very well hide it under her clothes, and she hadn't seen it when he asked casually, Neither Rikku who remembered seeing him drop it, and then went up and down through all of her belongings only discovering that some of her stuff was taken too.  
  
" I had that pen a second ago...I swe...hey! Where's my wallet?! My cell phon-"  
  
Just then, the pickpocket whose face was shadowed, and unable to catch from the glare of the sun, ran off down the street. Drake sprinted off after him.  
  
  
  
He had been stuck in this world for much too long. It wasn't a pen that had gotten him trapped but it was the pen that could get him out. He'd been cursed into this alternate world of fantasy with bad luck instead of good luck as the legend spoke of the magic pen. Now he was fed up with this second reality and was going to use this glowing pen that he'd stolen to go on a homicidal free for all. Insanity had drove him to this point, but he was just glad that he'd actually found the stupid thing.  
  
He crossed the street into havy traffic leaving Drake delayed in pursuit but as soon as he got an opening he was right after the punk  
  
so what happens. does the chase ever happen with cars?  
  
lets say the guy has a partner in a car he gets in but is caught in a traffic mixup in the middle of an intersection so that gives Drake sometime to hop into an empty car and tail them. The car drives up for many blocks before a cop car comes on the scene but the new host to the pen knows exactly how to control it and instantly the squad car's engine is set on fire. It's wheels bust and it flips over on the sidewalk. Just by chance a mother is pushing a stroller right there when the out of control car smashes right by her, and her baby. The pen holding theif looks out the car window and laughs.  
  
Drake tries to move up as the duo makes their turn out on a major highway. Drake fights to off road his opponents from the side as he pushes on the gas. He screamed at the junkies  
  
" Gimme back that pen you bastards!" as he pulled up to the window where the theif was.  
  
" Suck on this prick!" The theif yelled back  
  
Drake ended up braking hard as the pen made the sound of a cocking gun hammer and green shots pinged off the body of the muscle car that he jacked. Luckily the other car overshot, and kept driving, just missing Drake. Still he was determined to get the pen back, but it made his stomach turn just thinking about the person who had the thing in his possession. Of all the crazy stuff he could do.  
  
minutes later  
  
The idiot duo drove on for ever. They pulled into the rich outside neighborhoods of the city. By the magic of the pen they torched every house they could see in a wild drive by fashion. As exploding stucture and panicky people had more police squads onto the road hot on the tail of the criminals it turned into nothing but chaos.  
  
" Were in trouble now Frankie! We won't make it to the Golden Gate portal if these bastards'll shoot us!"  
  
" Let's get some armor then!"  
  
It was fake like James Bond in the fact they thought of an instant solution right at the very second that a new danger presented itself, but hey the pen could do a lot of things. As the minivan burst through the roadblock with the power of a tank blowing away the squad cars to nil they continued on. Shots riddling and bouncing off their getaway vehicle as the fols paid a trip to the savings and loan getting back into the city. They didn't step out and run to collect their goods. They drove right through it. The city was in total chaos as they ran every red light, and knocked off every wiseguy driverthat tried to step in their way. Everyone that tried to give them hell on the road they blew out an engine. Easily interpreted as a 'fuck you' from two dangerous criminals who amazingly were only a pair of dumb purse snatchers minutes earlier.  
  
Unbeknowst to them. The only thing that kept the pens power sufficient was when it was kept in the possesion of a person who had it under ownership at least a few days. New hosts would only wear it's energy down with random wishes. Soon enough the ink began running dry, the minivan started creaking up as the armor came off and the engine caught fire from absolutely nothing before it crashed into a lamp post further downtown.  
  
" Bail out!" yelled the theif to the driver.  
  
He couldn't believe it. First he'd been saved from a near death crashed on the Golden Gate, then he'd out run a truck full of criminals, now he'd actually chased down and found a bunch of rowdy getaway thieves that had started a horrible massacre leading all the way back through downtown Los Angeles. The FBI had to be on their way by now! He knew that as the true host to the pen that he had to get that thing back no matter what or it was hell on earth. The theif was pulling his driver buddy who was lagging with a broken leg as they bailed out. Drake stopped and dove back as the minivan blew up then returned to his chase. Yelling. " Give it back you crooks!" in order to make him look somewhat innocent to the bystanders, and pedestrians that watched the horror on the streets.  
  
He tossed the driver to the side of the road and held up traffic standing in the middle of the street holding out the pen as he formed a number magic spells and shot them out at Drake who dove away to miss the heavy impact while citizens ran for their lives, and people cleard their cars to get to safety.  
  
" I don't know who you are asshole but it won't keep working for you." Drake coughed as he called out " Hand it over. It'll be in safe hands, and it'll only recharge with me."  
  
" Hell no. I'm out of this false world, I've been in this nut house for years. I'm leaving, and I'm taking all the money I want with me."  
  
" I said...GIVE IT BACK!"  
  
If only he'd known what fun the theif had really had with hs prize possession. Making the animals in a pet shop go on a feeding rampage, and multiplying their numbers to maximize the chaos, turning a stray German shepard into a giant cerebus causing a mess worse than Godzilla further uptown. Slaughtering police at every turn., and blowing traffic out of the way. Making his getaway car the ultimate cruiser. then casting elemental spells at people. Who knew how many people he'd murdered in one day. Oh he had his fun all right. For the last time.  
  
Drake slid away from the explosion s that the pen shots made. He ducked behind a mailbox on the street waiting for the wacko to use up the pen then jumped him from behind. They struggled madly. Their fight going off the street and into an alley before the theif began to beat Drake senseless and threw him to the floor. Holding a shoulder wound.  
  
" You think I don't know about the pen? Of course I do! It's my key out of here. You can come too since it's your last chance to get out or else you'll never see your home, your friends or family...NOTHING! It's all a big trap! You can let me out tonight."  
  
" So what? you could tick me, and use the pen to go on a rampage back on earth."  
  
" Would you rather stay here!?"  
  
A hard decision. Home was beckoning. He thought the ride would be fun, but he really didn't know when he would actually get to go home. Now he understood the conditions, he wanted to leave. He didn't hate this place, but he knew his time would come, and he couldn't be trapped with everyone missing him.  
  
But then he couldn't let his home be overrun by such a criminal. He wanted the pen in this second realit where he could control things better. He could already hear the voices of his aunt, his family, and even Tracey.  
  
Meanwhile on the Golden Gate bridge.  
  
the portal was becoming weak. No one on the road even saw it. The opening was finally calling for the people who entered it to return home, then with a final flash...the portal disintegrated into the night.  
  
Drake just knew he was too late but his mind couldn't contemplate the fullness of his decision not to return, because there was someone who wanted him here, and he knew it. After all the running he did she was probably worried about him too.  
  
" No." He said  
  
" Fine then. See you in hell kid."  
  
with that said, the thief was just about to raise up the pen to finish Drake off  
  
...but didn't feel the kick that foot swept him to the ground and sent the pen falling out of his clumsy hands.  
  
Drake kicked the theif continuously till he was sure the man wouldn't try to get up and stop him again, then rushed out to grab the pen as he went further down into the alley seeing just how much of the ink had been wasted. Police would be storming the area in seconds. He had to think of something.  
  
" All right. Come on you piece of junk. I want a big wish. Fix my car, get rid of all the junk that the last host created, and let not a single citizen, person or cop remember what happened today."  
  
  
  
It was indeed a whopper of a wish. He knew that the thing would run out of juice entirely. Not a drop of ink would be left and in the end it left him with no way home, but if that was the case, then maybe he still had the people who befriended him by his side.  
  
When the sirens came to his ears though. He prompted the wish without giving it another thought.  
  
A/N: okay so it didn't exactly go in the direction I had planned but the stuff that I talked about before this chapter will definetely be in the next, and ..I'm forgetting about focusing on the rest of cast like Kihmari and Rikku arent I? Oh well. I'll have something good for next time. 


End file.
